


Chaos to Alternate Dimensions

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Series: Katekyou Homestuck Reborn! [2]
Category: Homestuck, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Fluff, BAMF Skull (Reborn), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Chameleon Consorts, Chaos, Character Death, Consorts - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, God Tier, Homestuck Craziness, JuJu Sucker, Jujus (Homestuck), M/M, Oh boy is Vongola in for a treat, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Quest, Purple!Skull, Somewhat, Ten Year Bazooka, Ten Year Bazooka Malfunction, Time Travel, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Tricksters, Troll! Skull, Vongola Craziness, alpha guardians - Freeform, god tier death, past crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: This is now a thing I'm doing. This place is where I'm putting things related to Chaos to Another Level; alternate universes, doomed timelines, a little bit of the past, future and more.Sea Hitler's Apocalypse - After a mishap with the Ten Year Bazooka, the Vongola Tenth Generation, Arcobelano and Enma are sent to a completely different world. More specifically; the Scratched World of the Alphaverse where they meet Fukuyo Tsunayoshi and his last rebellion for Earth.Icy Grave - Vongola meets Leo, adopted chameleon consort son of Tsuna on LOFAI.Cherep Mortem - Where Skull is a rogue alien highblood, what happens when Alternia comes knocking on Earth's doorstep?





	1. Contents and Summaries

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we are doing this. We are making this happen.  
> I just, _could not_ resist this. I am sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, watch the journey of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his entourage as they meet Post-Scratch version of Tsuna from another universe as well as face Her Imperious Condescension. This is part one, I don't know how many parts this'll be so hang on to your butts! This is going to be interesting! I hope you enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here will be the recorded drabbles and universe that I made, this is where you'll find all the listed universe and their summaries so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much since I haven't been putting much elbow grease into this as I thought I would be but like hell am I gonna leave it alone.

* * *

**Sea Hitler's Apocalypse - _INCOMPLETE_ [ 2 Parts so far ]**

Through the mishaps of a broken time bazooka, Tsuna and the Vongola arrive at a sea-apocalyptic world of the Alphaverse, where humanity is slipping at the seams and the only fighting hope lies in two things, one that has yet to appear and the other in Fukuyo Tsunayoshi; the Post-Scratched version of Beta Sawada Tsunayoshi. 

Things are inherently different in this universe for it seems that generations between Vongola guardians have swapped and this universe's Arcobelano are not the same. 

**Icy Grave - _INCOMPLETE_** ** [ 1 Part so far ] **

A seemingly failed experiment leaves Tsuna, his Guardians, Verde, Fon and Reborn on a strange planet made of Flames and Ice. They make a disturbing discovery of an impossible grave that contained the original dead body of  _The Sylph of Blood_ , aka Sawada Tsuna, who stares at the impossibility of his own dead and younger body encased in solid ice that reminds him far too much of his flames' Point Zero Breakthrough. 

Then they are discovered by Leo, a young consort chameleon local to the planet who demands their identities; he is also the adopted son of Tsuna.

**Cherep Mortem - _INCOMPLETE_  [ 2 Parts so far ]**

The Alternian Empire is anew with its newest Empress; Feferi Peixes or as she goes now, Her Brilliant Benevolence. She has taken hold of the empire and wishes to make a peace treaty with Earth, the highbloods at her beck and call, they go to Earth for a new era. 

Only to show surprise when the Grand Highblood reveals that an old ' _acquaintance_ ' of his is alive on Earth and hidden among the populace, meanwhile Skull is panicking as Vongola makes contact with the Alternian Trolls. 

Chaos descends when Skull is revealed to be a self-exiled Laughsassin and purpleblooded troll. 

**Trial in Session - _INCOMPLETE_**   **[ 1 Part so far  ]**

AU to Cherep Mortem AU. 

What if, instead of Alternia coming to Earth's door...

Skull was brought to court for his past deeds? Vongola is dragged into it as well, watch everything go in chaos as Skull is convicted as a criminal by an alien species, one that Skull is very familiar with.

"The courtblock is in session! The court calls ex-Laughsassin criminal, Malignant Executioner aka, Cherep Mortem to the block."  
"What in the  _fuck_  Skull."

**I Wanna Be SWE-E-ET~ - _INCOMPLETE_ [1 Part so far]**

Trickster Mode AU

It all started when a lollipop fell from the air and smacked Tsuna in the face.

After that, it all turned to  **MaDNEss heHEhEhEHE~!!**


	2. Sea Hitler's Apocalypse - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mishap with the Ten Year Bazooka leads the Vongola Tenth Generation, the Acrobelano, and Enma into a completely different world. One where the whole world is nearly completely flooded and humanity is dying out. 
> 
> They meet Fukuyo Tsunayoshi, leader of the last rebellion for Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll update this whenever I can just like all my other stories, really there's no real schedule :P

* * *

The day had been going so well for Tsuna. 

Homework was done, the day was  _fairly_ quiet, minimal arguments and fights, Kyoya and Mukuro weren't fighting each other currently, and he got to enjoy the tea his mother came to give him. 

 _That is until it all came shattering down because Verde and Lambo wanted to show off the new modified toy that wasn't really a toy in the first place_. 

"I have managed to theoretically lengthen the time span of the bazooka, if I was successful, which I am  _very confident_ I am, then the time exchange should be at least 2 hours longer easily crushing the five minute time limit that the previous bazooka had." Verde promptly said as they all gathered in Tsuna's living room. 

Tsuna's house had been made bigger with all the property damage from the fights and all the craziness that had been happening to him and the others over the progressing years. Tsuna was now a 17 year old teen and, unfortunately to his dismay, still Vongola Decimo and soon to be Vongola Tenth. 

Although he was still reluctant to be a mafia head, over the past years everything started to grow on him somewhat. Even his spartan devil of a teacher, Reborn. 

Currently they were all in the living room, all seven of the Arcobelanos who were aging quiet a bit and were now physically young children instead of toddlers, all of Tsuna's Guardians and Enma, who came to visit Tsuna and have some of Nana's wonderful tea. 

Surprisingly enough, Mukuro hadn't taken over Chrome yet and antagonize Kyoya who was ignoring them in favor of savoring the ham steak Tsuna's mother prepared for him. That's  _wonderful_ really. 

Tsuna gave the bazooka a wary look, "Are you sure Verde?" his Hyper Intuition was scarily silent though he had a feeling of dread already in his gut. Though then again, Verde was going to give Lambo back his  _modified Time Traveling Bazooka_. Even though Lambo had grown from a batty 5 year old into a still bratty but somewhat more responsible 8 year old, Lambo was still a temperamental child and still pulled quite the tantrums. 

Verde scoffed, "Do not patronize me Tsunayoshi. I am the greatest Scientist alive, do not doubt my skill in science." He replied icily, 14 year old Tsuna would have cowered at the tone but 17 year old Tsuna merely sighed before nodding. 

"Very well, just. Lambo, be careful with that new bazooka alright?" The brunette asked the 8 year old who nodded cheerfully. 

"Don't worry Tsu-nii! The great Lambo-sama is always careful!" Lambo laughed as he accepted the bazooka back from the green haired scientist. 

In retrospect, Tsuna should have confiscated the bazooka the moment Reborn even  _revealed its existence_.

* * *

 

"TO-LE-RATE!!" Lambo sniffed, a big bump on his head, comically throbbing. 

Not even 15 minutes later the whole room fell into the usual Vongola chaos that Tsuna was alarmingly getting used to. He didn't even know what started it. From Kyoya finishing his ham burger stead? Skull, Reborn and Colonello being rowdy as ever? Takeshi and Hayato being Takeshi and Hayato? Mukuro? 

Well whatever what started it, Tsuna was used to things like these after years. But what followed? Yeah.... He would've loved to sucker punch the sucker and slap the heck out of them. 

Lambo pulled out the Ten Year Bazooka, everyone tensed. Ready to dodge if needed, but what happened next was unexpected. 

The 8 year old went to pull the trigger. 

 _Click, click, click_. 

Nothing. 

"Eh?" 

The trigger was broken. 

Any other time, Tsuna would've been a little relieved but, Lambo was still in his tantrum mode and  _very_ upset. 

" _Stupid **bazooka!!!**_ " Lambo screamed and threw it to the ground, kicking it once, twice. 

_Crck_

"Lambo,  _no!_ " Many cried out, Verde was one of them as they saw that  _somehow_ the bazooka cracked.  _That did_ not _seem good_. 

A third kick and the bazooka exploded in reddish pink light. Engulfing the whole room in the process. 

" _Gyuupa!!_ " 

" _Lambo!_ " 

" _Juudaime!_ "

" _Tsuna, Hayato!"_

 _"Tsuna-kun!_ " 

" _Fuck._ " 

Nana hums as she enters the living room, a tray of fresh cookies and other pastries in her arms. She blinks as she finds no one in the living room, she tilts her head in confusion. Yuni trailed after her, her bright smile fading as she sees none of them in the room. 

"Tsu-kun?" "Where'd everyone go?" 

* * *

 

"Fukuyo-sama, something's happened! In the lower ruins of Old Namimori. A bright red-pink light, G-chan's team is nearby. Shall we retreat?" 

"... No, tell G to find the source of the light. And do it fast, the daily swarm of drones are coming soon but thankfully its a swarm we could handle should it hit us but I still prefer to leave before the swarm hits. Something tells me that whatever happened... Things are going to change, ever so slightly." 

"Hai! Did you hear that G-chan?" 

" _Don't fucking call me that idiot! But yeah, I got it. Over and out_ " 

"Over and out... Is it wise to be doing this Fukuyo-sama?" 

"No, yes, who knows... All I know is that something within me is telling to have that checked out." 

"Hai, if that telling comes from within then it must be good! Just like every other telling, hahaha." 

"Mm, come now Asari-kun. We should meet up with G-kun soon." 

"Hai! Everyone, move out!" 

* * *

 "Mmnn, rnn..." 

Tsuna groaned softly as he came into consciousness. He felt as if he was floating in a sea, " _Juudaime! Juudaime, wake up!_ __" " _Bossu, I doubt this is the time for a nap._ " " _Tsuna! Come on, wake up!_ " " _Oi! Dame-Tsuna, wake the fuck up!_ " 

**_Splash_ **  


Tsuna spluttered as he was pushed deeper into the water, air leaving his chest as a heavy body landed on it. He flailed before swimming upwards for air, he coughs before looking around. 

"This is no time for a nap idiot, we need to get to dry land." Reborn snapped, fedora miraculously still on his head and he sees Leon on top of said fedora, "Dame-Tsuna, come." Reborn ordered and began to swiftly swim towards a particular direction, Tsuna took a deep breath and quickly followed his tutor. 

As he does he looks around, he's stunned to see the amount of water around them, there were bushels of green along the water surface and closer look to it they were giant  _trees_ that were mostly submerged in water. He sees his guardians along with the Arcobelano swimming towards higher ground. 

"Tsuna!" Tsuna looks to his side and sees Enma looking at him in relief. They both nod to each other and focus on getting to somewhere dry and out of the water. 

They take refuge in a tall abandoned building, like  _really_ abandoned. There was a tree within the building and grass growing along inside the dirt inside the place. Thankfully the building was near actual land, though with closer looks it would seem to the an uphill road with its down hill leading into the water. 

"Where are we?" Tsuna asks warily, panting lightly.

"Hn... we are in Namimori." Kyoya speaks, gaining the attention of everyone. He's looking at a particular direction, they look as well and are shocked to see the logo of Namimori Middle nearby, they even see the top of the school that wasn't submerged in water! 

"T-That's impossible." Enma stutters before freezing as he looks at the building that they exited, "Look!" he motions and everyone looks closer at the building. Only to see the familiar marketing logo of Vongola on top of the building. It's old,  _years_ old. 

Verde speaks after a moment, "This building was supposed to be built in a year or so. There were plans for this structure.... We are in the future, again." He grimaces and everyone frowns at the implication. 

Tsuna shakes his head, "We defeated Byakuran! Freed you from the Curse, the future wasn't like  _this_ the last time I was hit with the bazooka!" he argued weakly, but then winced and frowned as he felt his Hyper Intuition prove him wrong. 

Chrome whimpered, "What happened then?" she whispered as they observed the water. There were buildings and structures breaking from the surface of the water and the water was clear enough that they could see many familiar places of the town. 

Skull narrowed his eyes before darting back into the water much to the shock of everyone, they glance at each other before the Cloud breaks from the water with wide confused, terrified eyes. "The Sawada house is gone! There's only a crater!" He yells and stumbles out of the water. 

"What?!" 

Colonello grabs Skull by the shoulders and growls, "You're joking kora!"

Frantically the purple-headed Cloud shook his head, "No! I'm not, look for yourself! We're on that hill where we could see Sawada's house, there's a crater there instead. It's huge!" Skull pleaded and soon enough a lot of them were checking themselves. 

Tsuna's eyes were wide with horror as he stared at the underwater crater at the location of where his house was, Skull was right. They recognized many things that led up to the house but everything was cut off by the gigantic crater that took up miles of space. 

"Mama..." Lambo whimpered as he gripped at Tsuna, seeking comfort. 

Reborn turned to Verde, demanding, "What happened?! How far into the future are we?!" There was the possibility that they over shot ten years, the ocean doesn't just  _take over the land_ in a decade or so! 

"I don't know what happened, nor do I know how far into the future we are!" Verde snapped back, mind calculating and going a thousand miles per second. 

Takeshi frowned as he looked at the crater before coming up for breath, he panted and looked down at his fists. 

He couldn't find TakeSushi. 

They were on the hill that overlooked most of the town, you could see Tsuna's home and his own home and restaurant. 

Whatever made the crater took his home as well.

Suddenly everyone tensed, the sound of faint footsteps were imminent. 

They looked around and gathered, wary of what was happening. 

"What the  _fuck_ is going on." "Nurufufu, now  _this_ is interesting.

Two voices let out, two  _very_ familiar voices let out, and suddenly  _they_ came out of hiding. From the trees, the buildings, the wild life.

A small group of humans, dressed in clothes that could help them blend in. 

Though what caught their attention was the two  _very_ familiar people, two  _very alive_ people that installed shock into their minds. 

There, stood in rough and slightly dirty covert clothing were two males around in their young twenties it seemed. 

A twenty year old, redheaded, tattoo bearing,  _bow_ wielding,  _G_ , aka Primo Giotto's Storm Guardian.

A twenty year old, blue-haired, smirk wearing,  _scythe_ carrying, Daemon Spade, aka Primo Giotto's Mist Guardian. 

Behind them were random people who were in the same state as both Daemon and G were, dirty, covered in plants and all wearing covert clothing to blend into the background if needed.  

G aimed an arrow at them, red eyes narrowed in distrust and confusion, "Who the fuck are you people, and  _why_ ," he stressed, motioning towards Tsuna with his bow, "Do  _you_ look like Fukuyo-sama?!" he demanded. 

' _Fukuyo-sama? Fuku.. yo, isn't that...?_ ' Tsuna thought faintly, before he looked around at the others who were ready to pull their weapons and attack. He gained their attention and shook his head, Hyper Intuition telling him not to attack. 

When Kyoya grunts and twitches, he receives an orange glare from the brunette. 

"And you might you be?" Daemon asks with a lazy smile, his eyes interested and true. There was no sign of recognition in them, not a lick. 

Tsuna steps up, noticing the way both men  _as well_ as the group behind them tense at the sight of him.  

"I'm sorry but, I think there's been a confusion. We're lost and we don't know what's going on, can you help us?" He ignores the looks and sounds from his famiglia, focusing on the group of,  _survivors_ in front of them. 

Daemon and G exchange looks, having a silent conversation. 

G scowls before taking out a circular device, a communication device they find out as he clicks a button and speaks. 

"Asari, Asari come in. This is G, we've found the... source of the bright light. At least, we suspect. You and the others,  _especially_ Fukuyo-sama should look at this..." He glances at them, when he sees Gokudera fuming he stops the silver-head from shouting. No, whispered his Hyper Intuition. They needed their trust. 

" _G-chan! Copy that, we're nearing your position. It's going to take a while and--!! G! Get ready, swarm coming from 3 0'clock  at high speeds. It's a scout patrol swarm, small in numbers but high in speed and very dangerous. Think you can handle them for a while? We're on our way!_ " 

G scowls, eyes hardening and looks back to his group. Daemon lost his lazy smile and his expression hardened, making Tsuna and his group tense at not just at the sight of that but also the implied danger the communicator had just spat. Also,  _Asari_? As in like, Ugestu Asari, aka Primo Giotto's Rain Guardian? 

 _What the hell was going on_.  


"Look alive people! Small swam patrol incoming from 3 o'clock, battle ready, strife weapons out!" he barked, everyone behind him straightened and suddenly seemed to get weapons from thin air. "We're ready, get your asses here and help us out. We're short in fire power and we've suddenly got more things to deal with." He once again glances at Tsuna and his group. 

" _Roger that! We'll be there soon, hang in there G-chan. Over and out!_ " 

The communicator lets out a burst of brief static before falling silent, G throws it into the air and it  _disappears_. 

G glares at them with determined eyes, "You! Can you fight, do you have weapons?" he abruptly asks, he seems pleased when wordlessly each one of them nodded. Getting their weapons out as well. 

"Good, get ready." G looks up and scowls, " _Incoming!_ " He yells and aims an arrow, shooting into the sky. 

One look up and they find out why. 

Up in the air were a handful of terrifying looking beings, robots maybe, 'Asari' called the drones right? A small swarm. 

Red humanoid beings flew through the sky, some dropping down and suddenly they were fighting. 

 __They have no idea what was going on and currently knew jackshit about everything.  


* * *

Amber eyes narrowed at the incoming flecks of red, "We must hurry,  _now_!" he urged and they followed. 

Fukuyo Tsunayoshi ran faster, his comrades Ugestu Asari and Hibari Alaude following his lead along with their squads. 

His heart tugs as he remembers which direction he was heading towards, his old neighborhood. Where his house once stood but now long gone for  _years_ , taken into the game along with his daughter.

' _Nanako, I wonder if you're alright. Papa hope the best for you_.' Tsunayoshi thinks before focusing more on the present situation, "Hold on G, Daemon, we're coming." he grunted, amber eyes shining with hard determination. 


	3. Icy Grave - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experimental accident punts the Tsuna, most of his Guardians, Verde, Fon and Reborn unto an entirely different planet.  
> A planet called, The Land of Flames and Ice, where they wake up atop a mysterious mountain where, _a younger and very much DEAD Tsuna lies encased in ice?!_.  
>  They meet Sawada Leo, Son of the Blood Sylph and the Space Witch. Adopted son actually and a chameleon at that.

* * *

It had been another stupid experiment of Verde's, one that involved some strange machine that Verde had found somewhere in some very old ruins that seemed to worship frogs. 

"Are you sure this is going to be alright?" Tsuna asked warily as they stood beside the physically 12 year old scientist, most of his guardians, Ryohei, Lambo and Mukuro were out either doing missions or their own business, and two of the other former arcobelano standing with them; Fon and Reborn. The others were currently busy with whatever they were doing and rejected Verde's invitation to witness the new machine he's managed to make with the ancient yet almost very futuristic technology from the ancient amphibian worshiping ruins. 

It consisted of a very big monitor that had a few smaller monitors and screens surrounding it showing scientific facts and figures, numbers and other things that completely flew over Tsuna's head. 

Verde waved Tsuna off disinterestedly, "I've studied the glyphs and technology, realistically speaking such things should not be possible since these ruins were very much old and predates even the prehistoric era somehow. Iron Hat himself confirmed that but unfortunately it seemed that he and his people were forbidden to enter the ruins for whatever reason." He said, back turned against them and typing into the giant computer. 

"I've reversed engineered and repaired the main machine that seemed to be half-functional by the time we found it, it's purpose is currently unknown but I have a fair idea on what it does. Now, observe." Verde smirked as he presents them to a part of the machine, there in a glass box with breathing holes was a small frog that was quietly croaking and even hopping around a few times. 

Verde pushed up his glasses smartly, "This shall be its first test but I have no doubt it will not fail because it is both remarkable in design and thought but also because I have perfected it." He not-so-subtly boasted causing both Reborn and Fon to inwardly roll their eyes, though it seemed only Fon did that as Reborn actually did roll his eyes at the green haired lightning. 

"So, what does it do?" Reborn asked, looking bored but somewhat interested in what Verde had come up with. 

"Insantaneous teleportation." Verde answered immediately, "And not just that, it will transport whatever's on the platform to  _any_ given point of time and location with supposedly no reprecussions whatsoever. The condition however is that the location and time have to be pre-programmed _exactly_ in coordinates into this very machine for it to work and I doubt that we could make this any smaller any time soon even with my brilliance but it is a big step for Vongola." He grinned, already back at the desk while typing away seemingly putting the coordination to send the frog test subject. 

Meanwhile Tsuna was just reeling at the information that he had, his guardians were murmuring to each other as Gokudera eyes the machine with intense interest and a big grin while Takeshi was smiling easily as ever. Chrome was murmuring quietly to herself, supposedly talking with Mukuro for whatever reason while Hibari was boredy looking around the room and Tsuna silently wondered why the Cloud bothered to stay if he was so bored right now seeing as he had everything in his power to do so and Tsuna wouldn't stop him. 

"I don't think this is going to be a good idea Verde." Tsuna said worriedly, trying to focus on his intuition that was strangely and worringly silent on him currently. 

Again, Verde waved him off. "Unless your Intuition says something else I will not stop the expiramental test, it should be harmless to us anyway and we're using the frog as a test subject, I've tested inanimate objects and they've worked so far but then again I only tested it twice for I was too excited to see this work on a living animate being." Verde admitted with no shame and Tsuna could only twitch in annoyance at it. 

Fon sighed, "Verde my friend, I am with the young Vongola on this. And as you said, you only tested it twice on non-living objects, perhaps it would only work with inanimate objects?" Truth be told, Fon was healthily wary about the machine but something told him that he was needed here to see it and he could see the same with his grand nephew Kyoya who shared a glance at him with the ever subtle nod. 

Something was going to happen and with Tsuna's intuition so quiet it seemed that they would be right. 

"Go right ahead I say," Reborn snorted before smirking in amusement, "I volunteer Dame-Tsuna as the first human test subject if this goes right." He ignored the fierce but slightly wavering warning glare he got from his student, he was still his student and would continue to be until he could actually beat Reborn legitimately without the aid of his Hyper Dying Will Mode which he admittedly was gaining an impressive mastery over it in such short amount of time. One of the things Reborn could be proud of Tsuna for. 

Verde aimed a smirk at him, "Why thank you Reborn. But anyway, test one: amphibian test subject, I'll be sending him back in time to a specific location." He turned towards a big blue button with some weird symbols on it, Tsuna's eyes widened as his Intuition _sparked_.

"Ver--!" "Initiating test."

Unfortunately for the brunette he had been a tad too late as Verde pressed the button and _everything went white_. 

Hours later the cleaning staff Verde hired would find no one in the room except for one little frog that croaked and hopped in its little glass container.

* * *

"Mother I would like to head down to LOFAI please."

"Mmh? Oh, gonna visit your dad again? What for?"

"I just have a feeling something's going to happen, may I go now?"

"Sure! Wait, you're not taking Casey with you?" 

"No, she's busy hanging out with uncle John. And uncle Das is hiding from Jasper again, or preening, or both. Uncle En is asleep and I don't wanna wake him up." 

"Alright Leo, I'd come with you but I'd like to finish this equation right now. Pester me if you're ready to head back! Got everything?" 

"Yes mother, I have all the items I need you don't need to worry. Honestly you'd think you'd put more trust in your son." 

"Haha, just making sure sweetie, always be prepared is what-" 

"We always say. Mother, you and father have taught me well, I'll be fine on LOFAI now please can I go?" 

"Okay okay, later sweetie!" 

"Later mom." 

* * *

 The moment Tsuna sees Verde he is going to _ban_ the green haired scientist to  _ever_ do this again.  _Ever_. 

But that would be put into effect when they were able to head back home.

"Juudaime! Juudaime are you alright?!" Gokudera asked rapidly, quickly looking over the groaning brunette as he sat up on the cold hard ground. "You're not hurt are you?!" 

Tsuna smiled crookedly at his Storm, "Hayato I'm fine, just a bit sore from the landing. Is everyone okay? Do you know where we are?" He asked in return, Gokudera breathed a sigh of relief before straightening. 

"We're all fine Juudaime, but," The silver-haired guardian faltered a bit, "Erm, as for where we are..." silently he gestured to their surroundings and Tsuna followed.

Only to look on wide-eyed at the landscape. 

No wonder the ground felt cold and hard, it was literally made of solid  _ice_.  _Almost everything around them was_ , ice stretching out as far as the eyes could see with patches of small snow here and there and- _and was that ice spike on_ **fire**?!?

A closer look confirmed it, though it was less of an ice  _spike_ as much as it was an ice  _tree_ with icy branches that were  _indeed_ on fire. Warm, _green_  fire. 

"I-I,  _what_." 

Gokudera helped Tsuna up as the brunette was trying to wrap his head on their whole situation, burning ice that wasn't melting at all. Was it like his Zero-Breakthrough ice? Were the green flames, lightning flames? And that wasn't all, a quick look around saw to it that were were more ice trees with other flames of different color including a familiar warm orange scattered among the rainbow of firey and icy trees. 

Also he saw the others looking at the surroundings as well, Verde muttering underneath his breath as he went closer to the yellow flame ice tree that was close to him, his two other fellow ex-arcobelanos were silent but were regarding everything with wary and interest. 

Chrome was rapidly talking as her eyes flashed, Mukuro was probably very worried about her. Takeshi was looking at everything with awe and finally Kyoya was... was being Kyoya, looking at everything boredly with tints of interest and a look of annoyance. 

" _Verde!_ " Tsuna shrieked and gaining everyone's attention, "Where did your machine teleport us?!" He demanded from the fake 12 year old. 

Verde gave him a look as he glanced back and forth between him and the tree he was observing, "For once in a long while Vongola,  _I have no clue_." He grouched, obviously not happy with that fact but also at the same time was quite excited at the possibilities of their surroundings and itching to get samples and perform experiments on such interesting matters.

Tsuna made a strange noise as he resisted the urge to strangle the strongest Lightning in the world. He took a deep breath before shaking his head and turning it to look at the landscape once again. 

A more careful look to their surroundings was that it was actually very beautiful, icy mountains and flaming trees that sparkles and glowed brightly, even changing the color of the ice around them. Yes, it was very beautiful as if made from an artist's imagination. 

Though one thing caught his eye, it was quite nearby and was well within walking distance. "Over there." He called out, gaining everyone's attention as he pointed towards it as his head itched familiarly, "My intuition is telling me we should head towards that structure."

Said 'structure' was not made of ice, no, it looked to be made of dark red stone actually. Bordering on brown really, dark red and brown. It was tall and the road spiralled around it to the very top. 

Which was where the esteemed Vongola seemed to be heading, trusting Tsuna's Intuition. 

* * *

Landing soundly at his father's home, he looked around with a slight smile as some memories present themselves in his mind before shaking his head and went straight towards his preferred vehicle and left the tall tower that was his father's home and headed towards a certain direction. 

His senses tingled and he frowned as he narrowed his eyes at Blood Mountain, where his father's real body laid eternally. 

He wonders what was going on. 

* * *

They were near the top when they finally noticed the other structure at the distance, something that was much taller than the 'mountain' they were climbing. However it was too far for them to get a clear view on, besides Reborn who frowned while looking through Leon as he had morphed into a pair of scopes. 

It seemes to look like a continuous amalgamation of houses just endlessly going upwards, it seemed vaguely family but again, it was too far to be recognizable even for Leon!scope. 

"I don't know why my Inuition is going crazy right now, it's not implying anything bad though." Tsuna muttered as he palmed his head, wincing as his intuition flared for the nth time since cimbing the mountain. "It just keeps saying I should reach the top."

Takeshi laughed cheerfully like always, "Well whatever it is Tsuna, I'm sure it's fine if your Intuition's saying it's not bad and all hahaha!" He said with a carefree grin, beside him Gokudera huffed and was about to reprimand him or go on another tirade against the baseball loving teen when Kyoya actually interrupted with a gruff and short. 

"We're here." 

True to the prefect's words, they were at the top of the dark red structure.

...

Only to find a four-poster bed made of stone with an ice block on the 'mattress'. 

All their breath's hitched as they saw what was trapped within the ice block. 

"No..." Gokudera breathed in horror as Takeshi's hands clenched at his side, Tsuna felt himself go pale while Kyoya's face hardened. Chrome's eyes glowed and her grip on her trident tightened as Fon, Verde, and Reborn actually felt their eyes widen at the sight. 

There, trapped in the block of clear ice, laying on the stone bed was one Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dressed in an orange tux that was stained with frozen red blood, his hands laid along his stomach as a bright red 'X' wound was clearly visible on his torso and his eyes and face were close and slack as if asleep. 

There this Tsuna laid, forever sleeping in the coffin of ice on the dark red stone four-poster bed in a handsomely orange suit that was stained red from the obviously fatal wound. 

Silence blanketed the group as they stared at the corpse encased in ice, it was then that the ex-arcobelano noticed something. 

"Dame-Tsuna, snap out of it and look closer." Reborn said tersely, snapping everyone out of their stupor. "He's an impossibility because he's  _younger_ than you. Also read the plaque." 

Tsuna and the others blinked before taking a closer look as Reborn told them to do, and it was true. This Tsuna seemed to be 13 years old at most and a pre-teen 11-12 year old at least, which was impossible since Tsuna himself right now was going 16!

It was Verde who read the plaque aloud. 

* * *

_**Here sleeps the Sylph of Blood** _

_**First Ruler of Chameleons and of Flames and Ice** _

_**Healer of Bonds and Blood** _

_**May his reign live forever in his ascension in Skaia** _

_**Good Father, Best Friend** _

* * *

 

" _Sylph of Blood? First Ruler of Chameleons, Healer of Bonds and Blood? Live forever in his ascension in Skaia? Good **Father** , Best Friend?! _" Tsuna muttered incredulously, "What does that mean?!" 

Suddenly Reborn is twisting behind them and aiming Leon!gun at seemingly in thin air, face stoney. Besides him Verde and Fon are instantly battle-reader and at the sight of them Tsuna and his Guardians are ready. 

"What is  _means_ ," A young male voice says as the spot where Reborn is aiming at ripples and reveals a startling  _creature_ , "Is that you're not my father if you don't know what all that shit is. Who are you humans, how did you get on my dad's planet without mom noticing and why does one of you look like my dad? Because as far as I know it, my actual father is on a meteor hurtling through Paradox Space." The creature demands as he aims two blood red pistols at them. 

Said creature being an orange chameleon with color changing spots that was the same size as Reborn, Verde and Fon, wearing an impressive tux that was black and dark orange and looked to be made of stars along with an orange striped fedora on its head. 

" _What_?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND FINALLY HERE'S ANOTHER THING FOR MY THING SORRY GUYS BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN FUCKED AND I HATE LIFE SOMETIMES  
> HAVE A NICE DAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY  
> DUNNO WHY IM SCREAMING BUT YEAH, LATER IN A HOPEFULLY MUCH SOONER SENSE


	4. Sea Hitler's Apocalypse - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAP! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT STUFF KEPT HAPPENING! But hopefully with school almost over for me, things will pick up. Anyway, about time I continued this huh?

* * *

"I, _what_?!" Panted Tsuna as they finally,  _finally_ dealt with the weird and yet terrifying red robots that had attacked them all. They were unnaturally fast, faster than the normal speed he was used to even with Reborn's Spartan training!

The brunette grunted as he received a smack from none other than Reborn, "Dame-Tsuna! Don't you dare let your guard down!" The hitman commanded as he took down another red robot in the meanwhile. 

"That, that should be all of them." Panted G as his bow disappeared back into his strife specibus. "However, we should wait for Fukuyo-sama." He told the rest of his group but his eyes strayed to the strange group that held familiar-yet not familiar faces. He blinked as he just noticed that it wasn't  _just_ Tsuna who looked like someone he knew well. 

Colonello tensed and reflexively blocked the incoming attack just as everyone let out sounds of alarm as suddenly the impossibly alive and young First Storm Guardian  _G_  tries to  _kick_ him. "Oi, what the hell kora?!" He demanded as he pushed the bowsman back, only to blink at the rage and disbelief he got from the other. 

"What joke is this." G hissed, eyes boring into Colonello, no, it  _couldn't_ be Colonello. " _Who are you people_." He demanded, sounding even angrier than he looked as he took in each arcobelano, "Why do you have their faces?  _How dare you have their faces!_ " He shouted, confusing those of Vongola. "They had suffered enough, they don't deserve this, this  _mockery!_ " 

"The hell you talking about boy?" Lal asked with a deep frown. 

"Why do you all have the faces of the Arcobelano?! They  _died_ years ago! Most of them did and... Skull-san?" G suddenly asked as he and his group gasped at the sight of the stuntman who looked at them in confusion. "I don't,  _what the fuck is going on?!_ " He shouted, angry and confused as the group agreed with him loudly, murmurs of anger, confusion, wary and more in the air as the Vongola stepped back. 

Tsuna gulped but stepped up, "A-Ah, now now. We um, we don't know what's going on either. Maybe we can help each other out? What did you mean that the arcobelano died? And what about Skull-san?" The arcobelano looked at each other and then looked at Skull who looked lost and as confused as they felt but didn't dare show directly, unlike him. 

Daemon and G looked at their leader's young look a like and then at each other, silently conversing between each other. "I believe that it is the best choice that you come with us as soon as our leader arrives." Daemon says, stepping forward with a disarming smile; only to frown at the wary and distrustful looks he got in return. He sighed and looked at G who grunted. 

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on and as you said, neither to do you. But we ain't talking here... it's not safe out here." G said, looking around warily. "Asari, Alaude and Fukuyo-sama should be here any moment now. And after that, we can transport everyone to a safer place where we can try and understand what's going on. Deal?" He asked, stepping up to Tsuna with his hand out. His eyes narrowed as the silver-haired teen bristled and warned the younger brunette who hushed him and looked at G's eyes firmly while taking the other's offered hand. 

"Deal." 

Daemon nodded, "Good, now scavengers! Get what you can before we go, we're on a supply run remember? Captchalouge what's left but make sure to disable all the drones." He commanded, his group shouted ' _Yes sir!_ ' Before setting to work. 

Verde watched with interest as the people began to skillfully dissemble the robots, and he wasn't the only one. "Drones you say?" He said as he observed closer, only to frown as the person he came closer to flinched and ignored him to quickly disengage something in the robot and it disappeared. "Where did it go? And your weapons, they disappeared in the same manner as well." The lightning ex-arcobelano said as he watched the same thing happen with the rest of the scavengers. 

G looked at him like he lost his head, "What, never seen someone captchalouge something into their sylladex or returning their weapon to their strife specibus?" He sarcastically said, only to stare in disbelief at the interested and confused looks he got from the Vongola party. 

"And what exactly is a sylladex or a strife specibus?" Verde asked, interest clear in his eyes. 

G looked at him, then to the others, then back to him, "Are you fucking serious?  _None_ of you know what a fucking sylladex or a strife specibus is? I," he took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, we can talk later. We are not going to discuss anything out here in the open, where the Baroness can actively find or send more drones after us all." He said, ignoring the even more confused looks for the sake of his sanity. 

The others however, took note of the 'Baroness' to ask later as suddenly the bushes rustled, prompting everyone to tense. 

" _G-chan~!_ " 

G spluttered as a blur tackled him down, revealing itself to be one very happy Ugetsu Asari, aka to the Vongola; Primo's First Rain Guardian. "You're okay! That's great, but of course you'd be okay haha, you're G-chan~" Asari continued with a happy grin, shamelessly cuddling to G who flushed red in embarrassment. 

"Oi! Get the fuck off of my you shitt ass musician!" G raged, just before Daemon chuckled and the group with them murmured as more people came from the bushes. Daemon and the others bowed while the Vongola's breath was taken away at the sight of two other particular persons coming out, one being the Primo's First Cloud Guardian and...

An older version of Tsuna himself.

"Alaude-sama, and Fukuyo-sama!"  
"Asari-sama as well, hehe, cuddlin' up to G-sama again? Those two are so cute."  
"Fukuyo-sama is finally here, hey, doesn't that kid...?"  
"Look creepily like Fukuyo-sama? I don't know, can't be his kid, he's only got one and he never slept with anyone as far as I know it."  
"But what does that mean? I don't like this..."

Tsuna paid no mind to the whispers or murmurs from the group of scavengers as right at that moment, his brain finally clicked. "Fukuyo, it's mama's maiden name." He whispered as suddenly he was staring at an almost carbon copy of his older self. 

Older Tsuna looked quite old, his hair was still brown-ish but it seemed more gray and there were stress lines on his hardened face that seemed war-weary as little scars appeared the longer they observed him; his true age was unknown but he certainly didn't seem to be in his early 30s. He was dressed a bit differently but was just as covert and hidden as the others, though he wore a dark green trenchcoat and gloves and his stoic amber eyes were quite eye-catching and concerning, considering that the male before them had unnaturally restrained and yet wild flames. Untamed, untrained, almost as if Reborn had never trained this elder Tsuna in Dying Will Flames but somehow he seemed stuck in a form of Hyper Dying Will Mode from his unnaturally orange amber eyes. 

"Fukuyo-sama, these were the people I was telling you about." G said,  _finally_ able to get Asari off of him and stanind on his own two feet. "I... Fukuyo-sama, how is this possible?" He asks, aiming a glance pointedly at the arcobelano, both Alaude and Asari's breaths hitched, Alaude narrowed his eyes at Fon and even went far enough to bare his teeth angrily at the Chinese martial artist. 

Who was quite confused and concerned, but he certainly wasn't the only one. 

Elder Tsuna only narrowed his eyes at the sight of the currently teen ex-arcobelano, but gave nothing else of a reaction, however he did say something and gave out an order. "Prepare the wall, we must head back. Now." The others jumped into action immediately after the orders, the guardians and arcobelano were about to comment when suddenly Tsuna's breath hitched as he looked off to a random direction, eyes flashing in a deep amber. 

" _Guys..._ " The urgency and panic in his tone had his friens and allies tense but attention went back to Elder Tsuna who gave a small but noticeable noise of thought. 

His gaze never wavered as he stared into Tsuna's now amber eyes, "I see... you sense it as well... the impending danger looming against us. Interesting, we must talk once we are safe." He says softly, a ghost of a smile on his face so unnoticeable to others but those who truly looked at him. 

"I-I don't--" The younger and very confused Tsuna was interrupted by Alaude, who in an act that was quite out of character to him to the Vongola, almost yelled, "Carnivore!" Kyoya's eyes glinted at that while the Vongola were a bit surprised, "There." He points to the sky, they turn to see. 

The group gasps in fear, G makes an impressive rant of curses, Asari's smile drops completely, Daemon's smirk slips and there's an actual glint of  _fear_ in them as the Vongola boggle at the sight in the sky. 

A giant red ship, steadily coming closer and by the reactions of their new company; it was not good news. 

" _The Baroness!_ "   
" _Shit, shit shit shit fuck, she's coming!_ "  
" _She's coming for Fukuyo-sama, hurry! Get the fenestrated wall set up!_ "

"We have to go, the Batterwitch is coming and the sight of two me's will surely send her into an episode we are not equipped to deal with right now." Elder Tsuna says, eyes cold and emotionless, not a hint of anything in those cold orange eyes besides conviction. "Come. The window should be open." He says with a movement of his hand towards the gathered group, they look at the group only to once more be surprised as something akin to a  _window_ , a somehow electrical and sophisticated window? On the ground, plugged to a green cube. 

"Line secure, transport is stable!" Asari reports with grim seriousness, Takeshi gives his ancestor a look of worry.

"Open the window." 

A random person suddenly as a brick in their hand and  _throws_ it at the window on the ground, it shatters the glass and breaks... the ground? There is no expected thud, instead, there is only light coming out of the broken window. "Everyone go ahead, I will be last as always." Older Tsuna says, there are few protests, most coming from G who is suddenly swooped into the arms of Asari and both  _jump into the window_. 

Verde looks aghast, interested, and more. " _How_ -!" He was interrupted by younger Tsuna, surprisingly. 

"Ask later, go,  _now_." He says, in a rare mood of Neo Primo, this mood was something you had to comply with or face consequences, and that's what Verde did. That's what everyone did. They followed the group, jumping down into the window only to be amazed as they were  _falling_ , falling  _down_ the window and towards a light shaped as  _another window_ within  _an endless black void_. 

Meanwhile back with both Tsuna's, the Vongola heir shivered as he looked at the quickly approaching ship, intuition going crazy and his flight or fight instincts crazily flipping from one to another. He jolted as he felt an almost comforting hand on his shoulder, it came from his older self. 

"You should go, Tsunayoshi. Don't want keep the others waiting and anxious do we? Oh, and please, call me Yoshi in the time being." Ol- _Yoshi_ , said with a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes as not once did Yoshi take his gaze off of the incoming red battle ship. 

"I-I, um, okay." He didn't know what else to say and just followed the other's instructions hesitantly, before he jumped though he saw his other take something circular into his hand from thin air. His intuition told him not to worry and just  _jump_ , and he did, only to squeak in surprise as he was  _falling_ and he could see the others below him as they were falling as well. 

"G-Guys!" 

" _Jyuudaime!_ "   
"Tsuna!"  
"Hn. Omnivore."  
"B-Bossu."  
"Nurufufufufu."  
"HOW IS EXTREME THIS IS LITTLE BROTHER!!"

Tsuna sighed with relief as his guardians were okay, the arcobelano as well thought they seemed to be silent as of now. 

He looked up from where he jumped to see his older self, standing on the edge looking off at the distance with a smirk, he seemed to be talking to someone and in his hands was a green cube. Not a second later Yoshi was jumped into the window with the cube in his hands  _just_ as the sound of an explosion was set off behind him, but was inevitably cut off as the portal window device... cut off. 

He could no longer see the window-like entrance that they came through as Yoshi descended after them, the green cube disappearing from his hands and he looked... somewhat serene as they fell. 

He looked down, they were closely nearing the glowing white window that would serve as their escape route and he wondered what could be at the other side. 

* * *

"Fuck,  _I told you for fucks sake I'm fine_."

"Oh no you don't, you get back into there this instant! You're still injured!"

"I know that but what's the fucking point if I'm gonna get hurt again anyway? Not like I can do anything about it, why am I still alive? You fucks should have killed me along with Colonello and Viper, would have been so much fucking easier for you shitheads." 

"... Skull-sama." 

"And don't go wasting medical shit on me! Save it for your own people, for the jackasses dumb enough to keep me from rampaging. And most importantly... save it for Fukuyo."

"Fukuyo-sama would insist-"

"Oh yeah? Well he ain't the one here, chained like the rabid beast that I am and bleedin'--"

" _Oya! Fukuyo-sama and the others are returning to the limit!_ "

"Really now? Tch, 'bout time the bastard. Also Knuckles you idiot you don't have to fucking scream y'er head off you idiot!"

" _Sorry to the limit shishou!_ "

"Where is he, I need to talk to him again."

"Skull-sama, wait!"

"Keep up Elena, don't want to keep your stupid leader waiting."

* * *

Tsuna yelped as he flopped on the ground, he didn't expect to end up  _vertical_ again after falling  _down_ the window. As soon as he exited the window he had been punted forwards and fell to the hard floor. "Ugh..." He groaned. 

"Dame-Tsuna, what did I tell you about landings? Tch, I'm gonna have to train you harder if you can't do a simple strategic landing." Reborn grunted, pulling him up. Tsuna was about to protest but the words fell from his lips as he looked around, he gaped at the surroundings. 

They were in a gigantic ware-house like building, multiple floors were there as people flitted about for their work but a lot of them stopped to stare at the newly arrived group.  _Especially_ , Tsuna and the arcobelano. 

There were whispers, murmurs, even a few outraged shouts and yells aimed at the young Neo Primo and the teenage Arcobelano. But were all silenced the moment Yoshi elegantly landed behind them, and were instead replaced by greetings and murmurs about Yoshi. 

Tsuna and the others were at awe and confusion at this, what happened? 

But before they could say anything... 

"Oi! Dame-Yoshi." 

Their heads turned to a familiar yet unfamiliar voice, three certain people emerging from the crowd on the floor they were on. 

One of them being Knuckles, Primo's First Sun Guardian and Elena, Daemon's lover who greeted each other lovingly. 

The third person however, was shocking. 

He was a grown man, his age unknown but his hair a deep purplish black and his eyes a hard shade of purple on an _orange_ _tinted_ canvas. He was wounded as well, a few clear bandages wrapped around his arms and neck, and one peeking from underneath the tattered shirt he wore but for some reason, instead of red, there was a suspicious splotch of... _purple_ on his bandages? What was even more shocking were the heavy and thick chains and shackles that were on him, and that Knuckles was holding the end of the chains in his hands.

He looked eerily familiar and similar to...

Yoshi rose a brow, "Skull, I see you're out of your cell." 

" _What?! That's Skull?!_ " 

Reborn and the others looked at him and Older Skull in disbelief, turning to their own Skull who gaped at his older self wrapped in chains. 

Chained Skull took one look at them and his entire frame froze and then shuddered, an unnatural look of restrained rage and disbelief on his eyes, immediately Elena seemed to signal something to Knuckles who tugs at the chains, Chained Skull took a few deep breaths before pointedly turning away from the group that was impossible to exist and to Yoshi. 

"Oh stupid student of mine, care to explain why the  _fuck_ there is a group that look like the younger arcobelano here?" He asked in a chilling tone that had nearly everyone shivering, even moreso if one got a look at his glowing purple eyes and the orange tint becoming a darker shade.

Yoshi however did not bat an eye, "Calm yourself Skull, that is what we want to find out as well. And I see while we were away you went on a bloodrage again, you shouldn't be out of your cell Skull. Knuckles, Daemon, Alaude, please escort Skull back to his cell and keep him calm. Drug him if you must."

Chained Skull bared his teeth threateningly at Yoshi who only tilted his head in acknowledgement, but the purple and red eyed man visibly seemed to restrained himself. " _Hurry and take me back to my fucking prison you shitheads before I bite everyone's heads off_." He barked as Knuckles, Daemon and Alaude began to  _escort_ him back. What was strange though, as if the thought of Skull acting like that wasn't enough, there had been a tone of hidden panic and desperation in his voice as he barked it. 

The Vongola group looked at each other then at Yoshi, and Reborn, being  _Reborn_ , turned to Yoshi with Leon!Gun in his hand pointed right at the still stoic leader, even thought everyone else shouted and raged at Reborn. 

"Explain. Now. What is going on here." Reborn demanded coldly. Though even he was inwardly surprised when Yoshi only raised an amused brow and a quirk was on his lips. 

"Well, that is a bit different but alright. You certainly are not the Arcobelano I know of, but that aside..." He motioned for everyone to calm down and lower their strife weapons, "Let's discuss things, shall we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! 
> 
> ;]
> 
> For Skull... Didn't Dirk say something about the Condesce experimenting on humans~?  
> [Dirk's Brief Talk About Human Experimentation](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006750)  
> Thing went a little different in here in KHSR.  
> Well. That's all for today! Till next time~~


	5. Cherep Mortem - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Skull is actually a Highblooded Laughsassin that went rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea where Skull was actually a rogue highblood from the Alternian Empire, this universe sets where the gane does not exist and that Earth and Alternia exist in one universe. No idea where it came from but it was entirely random but I will make it into an existence because we need more BAMF Skull's out there, crossed over with Homestuck of course. 
> 
> Skull is way older via his highblood lineage and is near the age of the Grand Highblood, who will make an appearance here for reasons. I just like the idea of badass laughsasssin Skull who left for reasons stated below. 
> 
> Anyway, The Condesce has been defeated by Feferi and is now looking towards Earth for a treaty, imagine her and the other trolls surprise when they find a self-exiled and self-retired old Skull who is actually a legend among the purplebloods that practically rivals the Grand Highblood himself? Even more so given between Skull and the Grand Highblood's _romantic _history with each other?__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Random pairing, was fun to do hehehe ;]_  
> 

* * *

Skull chuckled as he watched Oodako swim around happily in his enlarged form, lounging against the sands of the beach as the octopus played around with his minions. 

He reminded him so much of his old custodian, who was hopefully still alive even after all these... 

The purple-haired stuntsman shook his head, focusing as Oodako flailed his tentacles around, human minions clinging and laughing as they entertained his aquatic partner. 

~~_**.... cHerEp ....** _ ~~

He twitched, narrowing his eyes as his felt a tingle and a shiver course its way through his body. He looked around, but found nothing out of the norm, his people were just enjoying a day off, sectioned away from the world and away from everything that could be problematic for them; a solid day to themselves, no masks, no acts, nothing. Skull could relax with his men and Oodako was enjoying a much needed swim and energetic play. 

~~**_... cHeReP ..._ ** ~~

He sat up, a violet shiver over-taking him and he tensed, alarming his nearby minions. 

"Boss?"  
"Skull-sama? Are you alright?"

He gave them a reassuring smile, consciously making sure his bracelet was one his wrist and working properly. It masked him, masked his form and all he was in truth. 

"The Great Skull-sama is fine my minions! Need not worry for I am as great as ever!" He laughed boisterously, giving them a mocking grin that they knew was fake but they relaxed anyway, they were fine, he was just being tense and paranoid as always. 

**_... motherfucking SERIOUSLY CHEREP? ..._ **

Skull stilled, before jolting up to his feet and whirling  _around-_

The surroundings around them _**blacked out**_ , and it was only Skull and **HIM**.

"W-Wha?" He stepped back as familiar _purple eyes on orange_ stared at him, that towering figure he could remember so clearly loomed over his own smaller stature and he tensed with wide eyes. 

He looked as same as ever, frame and form practically frozen with the fact of the blood in his veins, his hair still untamed and bushy and face a messy white-painted mess and horns curved and tall as he slouched over and yet still loomed over him, long, muscular and grey black arms touched the floor from his lazy posture but he could  _see_ the buzzing energy underneath the act.

" _Kurloz_." 

Kurloz gave a mocking grin, sharp fangs glinting, " _ **Cherep~ I found you~**_ " The elder purred, eyes fading to flashing purple and on instinct Skull did the same, old chucklevoodoos in his head working as he demanded from the other purpleblooded troll. 

" ** _How are you here?! I--!_** " Skull- _Cherep_ was cut off as suddenly he was pinned to the ground, he cursed as he felt his own chucklevoodoos give way from Kurloz's stronger voodoos, it had been so long since he had used them, he was clearly out of practice. 

He tried to struggle and work his voodoos only to still as the bigger troll growled threateningly, gigantic form trapping him against the black ground. " ** _You left the empire Cherep... YOU LEFT ME._** " He snarled and had he stopped his use at chucklevoodoos it would have revealed the dangerously reddening eyes. " _ **You motherfucking FAKED YOUR DEATH, bitchsis though you was dead, I NEVER DID AND HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING ARE... masquerading as a,**_ ****" he sneered, looking over Cherep's new form, " ** _SQUISHY HUMAN FUCKER._** " 

Cherep's eyes widened as he hears from the snarling juggalo, " ** _How do you know about humans, the empire, shit, you're here?!_** " He began to struggle again, wondering why the  _fuck_ his flames were doing nothing as Kurloz growled at him again. 

" ** _More than just MOTHERFUCKING HERE MY BELOVED, how this fucker would love to cull the planet AND TAKE YOU BACK ALL FOR MY MOTHERFUCKING SELF... things have changed beloved mine. CHANGED SO MUCH MOTHERFUCKING DIFFERENTLY, but it don't matter no._** " Kurloz rumbled, painted face so close to his face that their breathe intermingled, grinning that stupid-ass grin of his. 

The trapped Cloud glared with purple on orange sclera, suddenly his curling horns were back on his head and his skin dark grey-black and teeth sharp as knives, " ** _Ain't your beloved Kurloz, not any fucking more, we broke up sweeps ago fucknuts._** " Inwardly his chest was pounding, adrenaline in his veins as he bared his teeth at him, this encounter was stirring old feelings inside, old feelings he had thought he destroyed and locked away the moment he faked his death so long ago, Kurloz gave a raspy laughed. 

" ** _YOU motherfucking broke up WITH ME... Motherfucking missed you Malignant... Why'd ya leave my little LAUGHSASSIN?_** " Cherep kept silent, turning away but he kept his narrowed gaze at Kurloz who snorted, " ** _Fine, don't tell me but,_** " he leaned in and forcefully turned his face back to him, " ** _NOW THAT I FUCKING FOUND YOU... I ain't never gonna stop until I have you again beloved mine, DOESN'T MATTER WHAT, I'm getting you back sweetness._** " he purred seductively before meshing their mouths together, easily prying between Cherep's lips. 

The sensation was an old familiarity as the kiss was not gentle but at the same time it was not as hard as it used to or should be--\

* * *

Skull gasped as he sat up, heart thundering as he sweated in the sheets. 

Oodako awakening from his aquarium from across the room from him. Gurgling concernedly as the other jumped from out of his bed and began to pace, running a greyish and clawed hand through his hair. 

Skull stopped as he sees his dark grey-skinned self reflection in the mirror, short, dyed purple hair messily spiking everywhere and small chipped and cracked yet elegantly curled-back horns rising from the purple meadow and bright purple irises with reddening pupils and sclera slowly appearing. He took a deep breath and shook his head, he needed to calm down, he needed... 

The currently small red octopus blurbed as he escaped his tank, launching himself unto Skull's head and soothingly curled its tentacles around the horns and patted Skull's cheek. A burst of relieved laughter escapes from the ex-religious clown, oh he was  _way_ past done with the Mirthful Messiahs thanks. 

"Thank you Oodako." Skull rumbled as he sat down against his bed, not caring of his wet hair and just relaxed into Oodako's soothing touch, the octopus chirped as he gently rubbed the aquatic cephalopod. 

But as he relaxed, his mind unwillingly went back to that dream;  _no_ , not a dream. 

He groaned as he hugged his legs, already feeling tired of what had yet to come. He had a bad feeling about it all. 

The bad feeling intensified as the door of his room banged and caught his attention. 

A familiar muffled voice came through, " _Skull! Time to wake up lackey!_ " 

He whined but nonetheless answered, "Haaaii! The Great Skull-sama will be out in a moment! Just let me change!" The banging stopped and he sighed as he stood up, takng the unhappy octopus back in his tank, "Sorry Oodako, not a relaxation day." Which was something he would really need soon, that was, if he made it out alive in the future. 

His mind went back to Kurloz and he sported a faint purple blush and a scowl at the old bastard. 

 _Cherep Mortem_ , a name he hasn't heard from anyone other than himself in a long,  _long_ time. And ' _Malignant_ ', another thing he had not heard in an equally long time. 

AS he changed, he bit his lip and fiddled with the device that was responsible for keeping his true self hidden from the human populace, though it had been a long time he had properly used it since being cursed. The curse had actually managed to  _turn him_ into _a human baby_. It had been a very weird experience, going around as a human wriggler. But not long after young Tsuna broke the curse, his troll body came back; slowly, since they were  _all_ slowly aging back to their proper ages. 

He snorted, looking at his young grey face, a face he has not seen ever since his final adult molt so many many sweeps ago right after Kurloz's molt. 

Back when the limebloods were still around and he hadn't hunted them down by orders of Meenah and Kurloz, where he had been picked on heavily by nearly every troll for his unnaturally small stature and small horns, when he had still craved for so much bloodshed and violence that he rejoiced when Meenah took over the throne after defeating the foolish old Empress who enslaved every cast for her own whims and desires, not expanding the empire properly for the greater good of her species but for her own obsession for riches and more. 

Meenah, or Her Condescension as she had taken to, had been a wonderfully powerful Empress, expanding the troll empire and making them all stronger through violence and blood, she had created the caste-system and enforced both Kurloz and Cherep as her Commanders and Leaders, Kurloz turning into the Grand Highblood; leader of the rowdy Subjugglators while he became the Malignant Executioner, the empire's shadow and loyal only to the Empress and Highblood. 

But then, time had passed and things took a turn that Cherep did not like. 

They were conquering too fast, too much. The fights and battles, becoming dull and predictable as he slaughtered his descendants that tried to take his place; sweeps later he did not even want his role but unfortunately giving it up meant death and though he had been done with everything, dying was not something he wanted. Meenah became less of the fuchsia princess he had known as a juvenile and more of a master that tugged around his chain whenever she wanted, something he  _did not_ like. 

He craved for his freedom, and then saw the whole event with the Sufferer, his eyes were opened and he saw himself a monster, saw those around him monsters. So he did the best thing he could do;  _he faked his death_. 

Paid a talented goldblood and another intelligent alien race that was enslaved by his species to created a device that could hide his troll features and blend in to any planet he would stay in. It was lucky he had crashed on Earth since their builds were somewhat similar and such. He had been simultaneously disgusted and fascinated by the human race, arriving in the mid 1900s, he learned the planet and kept in the shadows just in case until much later on when he discovered the thrill of  _stunts_. 

First thing he knows he was trying out a new motorcycle he bought out of curiosity, and the next; he was Skull de Mort, Greatest Stuntman who had ever lived and the Man that Death Hated.

He never really knew where the death thing came from but oh well, it helped his reputation so why not. 

But then the Arcobelano happened, being invited to a gathering of the strongest seven, for something he had only recently found out (colorful  _flames_ , his first stunt had him breaking his head in and purple fire bleeding out his cracked horns) and so ensued one of the most strangest decades and years of his life as a human baby. 

The Arcobelano were cute humans, annoying sometimes but utterly adorable in the eyes of the old self-exiled Laughsassin, an old legend among his own caste and nightmare to those who heard of him or crossed him, it was fun playing the annoying human of the group, the supposed 'youngest' of them all. In human years he was older than all of them combined, but granted he had been younger in a sense that he was not as accustomed to Earth as he spent his time mostly in solitude until his stunting career. 

" _Skull hurry up! We don't have all day!_ " 

He sighed, "Hai hai Colonello-senpai! The Great Skull-sama is coming!" he calls out obnoxiously, turning on the device and watching the grey fade and shivering as his horns disappeared, you couldn't even feel them if someone ran a hand through his currently hornless hair. 

As he exited his room, he could only wonder why Kurloz had said things had changed?

Bah, he could think about it at a later time, something was going on and he really needed to get ready with an inevitable counter with Kurloz, who didn't buy his fake death from the very beginning it seems. His old quadrantmate was sure a piece of work, living as long as they did and staying together despite the odds, it had changed their originally pitch relationship and they had vacillated quadrants a lot, a scandalous thing really but no one besides themselves and possibly Meenah knew, but the old bitch didn't care really. 

He could only hope that both of them had mellowed out since his death, but knowing Kurloz, probably not. 

* * *

" _WHAT?!_ " 

Kurloz grunted as he stood before the new little empress, a newly molted little fuchsia that somehow defeated the old fish hag. She was a curious thing, instead of culling him after she forced him from his position as Grand Highblood, she gave him a choice, to live in her new empire or rot and die on an old planet far in an old solar system. He had honestly become bored with the mindless bloodshed and conquering Meenah had him do so he had agreed on a whim and he was forced to become something akin to a schoolfeeding tutor to his own descendant, which felt weird but entertaining as he whipped the younger Capricorn into shape. 

"I motherfucking said, your Brilliancy, was that an old motherfucking troll, old beloved of mine actually, is on the new planet ya got your oscular spheres on." He replied boredly but smirked at the aghast and shocked looks he got from her and her council, a council she had created after defeating the Condesce and consisted of 13 trolls. 

Yes, 13, turns out old Signless' slurry came up and made a descendant of the old fool. Feferi, the wiggler empress' juvenile name, had declared the mutantblood's color officially on the hemospectrum, an outrage towards all other hemoistic trolls but honestly, Kurloz didn't care and actually wanted to see how this all turned out, he was too old for this shit; maybe Cherep had the right idea in leaving the empire like he did. 

Still didn't fucking justify on him abruptly breaking up with him and leaving without motherfucking goodbye, the old purpleblood thought to himself in a grumble. Hearing Cherep's death, he had been so enraged and broken that he absolutely tore through an entire galaxy and destroyed multiple planets; something old bitchsister did not like but could understand somewhat. 

After that, he denied that Cherep was dead since he knew that Cherep had been feeling ever so mutinous against the empire and wanted leave it behind. At first he had been so angry, then sad, then he felt empty and then bored at all he had thought made him smile and chuckle with a horrid grin, now though? Now that Cherep was obviously alive, he was going to win his lover back, didn't matter what happened back then and after all these years, he just wanted his Capriborn lover back and like hell anyone was going to stop him. 

"If ya'll be not minding on me asking old man but, who be the old motherfuckin' beloved of yours exactly?" Asked Gamzee warily, his descendant, created from the genetics of his bulge and hatched from the Mothergrub in the brooding caverns. He looked so much like him it was almost very weird, if it weren't normal for the trolls ancestors to look like their ancestors. 

Kurloz gave him a wide terrifying grin that had nearly every troll in the room shivering, "That be the Malignant Executioner motherfucker, though I be thinkin' he all up and calls himself something different now." He chuckled at the gasp coming from his descendant and the trolls of the higher castes. 

"What? What's wrong?" The jadeblood asks, a rainbow drinker curiously terrifyingly enough. He contained a scowling shiver at the reminder of her existence, after that whole Signless thing, he had a healthy wariness to rainbow drinkers, no matter how rare they were.

"He, this Malignant Executioner motherfucker. He was nothing but a  _myth_ among the fucking subjugglators, _the_  First Laughsassin and loyal barkbeast to the Condescension and that motherfucker right there. Painted whole _planets_ in the shadows, no one motherfucking knows if he even existed, thought he was just a rumor, a story for aspiring other laughsassins." Gamzee told them, with wide eyes and Kurloz chuckled again.

Loyal barkbeast? Maybe, but not anymore clearly. 

"Oh he be motherfucking real alright, but he ain't no loyal barkbeast, no more apparently. But just wanted to tell ya that your Brilliancy, because I be wanting to find him and make him mine again. Motherfucker faked his death and betrayed old fishbitch before, probably went to Earth to hide, but now that this motherfucker here is close enough, I sensed his old faint voodoos and saw him all disguised and shit in his dreams, he's still kickin'." He informed them, watching amused at their reactions and how the 13 'Blood Council Heads' began to chatter amongst each other. 

He leaves the meeting later on smugly, as he managed to persuade them to let him look for Cherep. 

No one knew Cherep like he did and their voodoos were connected, the only reason why he hadn't found him before was that they were  _galaxies_ away and Cherep had probably found some way to repress his chucklevoodoos and somehow disguise himself as one of the humans on Earth. 

Though he liked the fact Cherep still dressed in mostly purple, even managed to color his head with their blood, that was great surprise and  _really_ suited Cherep. 

Kurloz purred as he remembered Cherep underneath him, eyes blazing and rough-looking as he struggled in his grip just like the old times. 

Oh yes, he would have Cherep back and  _no one_ was going to stop him.

Her Brilliant Benevolence was meeting with the humans this perigee, meeting the various powerheads and those in charge of the planet and that would be the perfect time to look for his Capriborn troll.

He had a feeling he would meet him again soon and that their reunion would bring about fun and deliciously chaotic times. 

Kurloz chuckled darkly, fun and chaotic times indeed.

* * *

Skull could only look on in horror as a  _red ship_ with a  _familiar emblem_ descended towards the ground. 

He was glad he was wearing his helmet and that he was hidden behind the rest of the Vongola and Arcobaleno as the ship opened and  _out came the trolls_. 

Only to blink as a different fuchsia exited, flanked by multiple trolls of multiple castes. Did Meenah finally get defeated by her descendant?  _Woah._

"Greetings humans!" The new Empress greeted cheerily, and he couldn't help but stare at the strange new fuchsia that acted nothing like Meenah when she was newly crowned as Empress. "It is a  _pleasure_ to meet you all. I hope our treaty will go  _swimmingly_." He twitched at the puns, yeah, no change there, fuchsias  _loved_ fish and water-related puns. 

He followed the others in greeting back formally, fidgeting underneath his skin as he wanted to sneak away. 

Only to freeze as a familiar troll suddenly loomed over him and the growing Ex-Arcobalenos. 

" ** _Found ya Cherep._** " Kurloz purred darkly, saying it both in mind and out loud as he reached for Skull. 

The hidden-purpleblood did the only thing that came to mind when Kurloz reached for him. 

" ** _Fuck off Kurloz!_** " He roared, solidly kicking Kurloz in the face, only to yelp as the older and bigger troll caught him in his grip. 

" ** _Mmmn~ MINE._** " Kurloz said happily, hugging Skull tightly to his body, ripping off the helmet in the process. 

" ** _Kurloz I swear to THE UNRELENTING MESSIAHS THAT I STOPPED WORSHIPPING, I WILL KICK IN YOUR BULGE IF YOU DO NOT LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!_** " Cherep screamed, fighting to get free, only to freeze at the giggle and cough, looking up to see everyone staring at them. 

The Empress let out a strained giggle, "Oh! It's nice that Kurloz found um, Cherep was it? Thank you for bringing the Malignant Executioner by the wave."

Tsuna, his Guardians, the Varia and the currently teenage-ex-Arcobaleno stared at him. 

" _Lackey, care to explain?_ " 

For once in a long while, Cherep felt  _true_ nervousness as Kurloz stilled and looked at Reborn. 

" ** _Mother of fuck._** " He cursed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats it!  
> Anyway, I updated the fic a bit with the chapter accordingly with the new stuff so, you'll notice the change ish i think. 
> 
> Also, made a content and summary chapter the first chap, it contains the summary of every story so far in this fic. Currently I'm a bit tired so till later everyone!
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed.


	6. Cherep Mortem - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vongola is in for a treat when Skull reveals the truth, plus, interspecial cultural and informational exchange happens as Kurloz and Skull interact as well as the Trolls and the Vongola.
> 
> Cue the freak out and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this AU to be truthful, having Skull be a BAMF troll is _amazing_ , not to mention alien shenanigans by the views of both species.

* * *

Skull was an enigmatic person. 

The Arcobaleno thought they knew him well though, even with his shady past but then again they  _all_ had shady pasts, but Skull? It seemed that they didn't know him as much as they thought given the fact the 'Weakest' of the Arcobaleno, or ex-Arcobaleno, was currently being cuddled close to an alien giant and speaking in the same language the alien holding him was speaking. 

" ** _Kurloz I swear to THE UNRELENTING MESSIAHS THAT I STOPPED WORSHIPPING, I WILL KICK IN YOUR BULGE IF YOU DO NOT LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!_** " Screamed their Cloud in a language that was supposedly impossible to actually pronounce with a normal human voice box. Alternian, the language of the aliens that identified themselves as 'Trolls', was made of clicks, chirps and noise that most humans would only half-hope to produce and half-hope in to pronounce correctly in their complex language. 

The only reason why the trolls could speak English was the combined effort of a translating device, Verde had worked diligently with a fellow titled - apparently adults take titles when they mature and mostly refer to them most of the time - The Programmer, a delightfully smart troll that had a lisp of some kind when the translator worked and typed in a Quirk - a custom of a personalized typing and writing in troll society - which was heavily related to the number 2, he seemed to be obsessed with bifurcation. 

But they had discovered that with enough time, a troll could learn and speak English on their own without relying on the device that most of the trolls present wore as a bracelet or a pendant. 

Skull looked very irritated in the grip of the giant purple-colored alien, pushing away insistently with an angry, a  _truly_ angry look in his eyes.

The Empress let out a strained giggle, "Oh! It's nice that Kurloz found um, Cherep was it? Thank you for bringing the Malignant Executioner by the wave."

_Malignant Executioner?_

Reborn seemed to have enough and asked from Skull in a curt tone, " _Lackey, care to explain?_ " 

The 'stuntsman' froze and looked at Reborn with wide purple eyes and, Kurloz the Empress had said? Froze as well and looked at Reborn with narrow eyes.

" ** _Mother of fuck._** " Skull-or  _Cherep?_ seemed to swear in the alien language. 

"Well?  _We're waiting..._ " Reborn said with a dark frown. 

Skull grunted, wiggling in the other's grip, "Just, just hold on-- _Kurloz let me down or I swear I will break off your horns and shove them into your nook and wastechute!_ " Skull hissed, this time in English surprising the Vongola side as the Alternian side seemed to look at him strangely. 

Kurloz sniffed but reluctantly lets go with a low growl, "Motherfucking fine Cherep, but don't think you can run from this motherfucker anymore, I got my spheres on you and my voodoos know where the fuck you will always be now." He rasped, voice scratchy in English. 

Skull rolled his eyes, acting unlike himself as he dared to ignore the giant murderous-looking clown-alien and preferred to look at Her Brilliant Benevolence, a title she said she had gained in conquest over taking over the throne. 

Skull looked over the Empress with a critical eye, face emotionless and making the 13 younger-looking adults tense. 

"So, you're Meenah's descendant that actually managed to win the throne." He said coolly, "Impressive for a wiggler of your age." He smirked, seemingly slipping into a persona known of them really knew. He wasn't 'Skull' as of now, he was... 'Cherep'

Kurloz let out a low chuckle, it was deep and sounded uncomfortable in the ears of the humans. "Ain't it motherfucking right beloved mine?" 

_Beloved mine????_

The looks of shock on the Vangola sides were priceless,  _especially_ the ex-Arcobaleno. Colonnello mouthed the words over and over again, glancing between them.

Cherep whirled back to him in snarled,  _snarled_ in an inhumanely way, "Don't call me that nookwhiff, we broke up hundreds of sweeps ago; _**you've got no motherfucking right on calling me that.**_ " slipping into Alternian at the end, bristling, waves of Cloud Flames contained but seemingly licking his skin but he looked to have a tight grip on his Flames, tightly winding them back inside himself with a low growl.

The troll in bright red seemed interested but said nothing as Kurloz only purred, "What motherfucking beauteous rage you still all up and posses Cherep, sends shivers down to my motherfucking bulge my Capriborn brother." 

Cherep rolled his eyes though his tints pinked a bit, "You're disgusting." He muttered before turning back to the 13 trolls. "Anyway, congratulations for becoming Empress." 

Feferi beamed, "Why thank you! Um, this  _bite_ sound rude _bait_  um, what happened to you? You look human..." She trailed off.

The others perked as well, Skull, or well, Cherep,  _definitely_ looked human, very much. 

Skull blinked then shrugged, taking off his glove and showing a bracelet device around his wrist. "Before I faked my death I had this little thing made, and with it I can blend in with the lifeforms on any sentient planet, granted they have the same build as trolls or humans." He said, fiddling with the bracelet and suddenly he no longer looked human. 

He grew a little in size and from his head came horns that swept back but were cracked and that worried them, his skin's hue turned dark grey and his eyes changed as well, the pupil of his eye sharped and the purple of his iris seemed to somewhat glow slightly and his sclera turned yellow just like the sclera of the other trolls, small fangs poked out of his purple lips and his ungloved hand's nails turned more into claws. 

No longer there stood a human, but a purple-blooded troll. 

What confused an observing Verde, who looked at the transformation with slight awe and a critical look, was why Skull's skin was grey instead of black like the other trolls. 

" _What the motherfuck Cherep you be all tiny again_." Kurloz laughed as he stepped closer, looking over the now irritated, "Oh motherfuck you look motherfucking like your old and all juvenile self like way,  _waay_ motherfucking back then." He said leering at Cherep. 

Cherep sneered, "Don't you even think of trying anything you goat-signed son of a bitch. Juvenile or not I  _will_ kick your juggalo ass into the next sweep." 

What was very interesting was the way his yellow sclera tinted slightly into an orange look as his pupils slitted. 

Tsuna laughed nervously before coughing, gaining attention to himself as he smiled as kindly as he could, "I um, I believe this reunion can be temporarily held back until  _after_ negotiations? This is uh, an interplanetary treatise planning?" He reminded, giving Che-Skull a look, he made a face but nodded, walking back to the Arcobaleno side and looking slightly uncomfortable as the others stared at him with various looks.

"Oh! Yes um, yes,  _saury_ , Human Decimo Tsunayoshi." Feferi exclaimed with a little fuchsia blush, "I suppose this can all  _bait_ in afterwards. Let's focus on the formal " She said, aiming a stern glare at Kurloz who only gave her a lazy shrug and grin before going back to the troll's side, however he still had his sights on Skull, chuckling when Skull sent him the finger non-discreetly. 

With that, the meeting continued but both parties would occasionally send glances at both sides, or more specifically, towards Skull and Kurloz.

* * *

 

" _What the hell Skull._ " 

Was what Colonnello blurted out when the meeting was over and the formalities done, they were off to the side at the prepared table of various foods and delicacies. 

Skull stayed tight-lipped with an uncomfortable look as the Arcobaleno crowded him, Verde taking close look to his horns, muttering underneath his breath as he did so, Yuni smiling excitedly as she gently played with Skull's horns as she sat on his shoulders and was careful with the cracks on his horns, Fon was curiously looking at him but was calmly sipping his warm tea, Lal was off somewhere but had she been there she would have joined them as they crowded him for information. 

" _Answer us_ Lackey." Reborn growled out, giving him a patented-Reborn glare of doom. 

Instead of cowering like he would usually do, Skull only let out a burst of hysterical laughter, "Fuck." Was all he gasped out as he laughed, though he was careful as Yuni held on to him. 

Viper hummed as they floated about around them, looking at Skull, "This somewhat explains Skull's practical immortality," they say gaining the attention of the others. 

"What do you mean Viper?"

"According to records that the Alternian trolls, purplebloods have one of the longest-living lifespans for a land-dwelling troll and they're apparently,  _almost impossible_ to kill. Though that was a file on the Grand Highblood, or 'Kurloz' as Skull, or 'Cherep' here calls him." 

"Who the hell even is that guy?" Colonnello questioned, "And, what did they call you? The  _Malignant Executioner_? What the fuck?! Just what the hell _are_ you man?"

Skull only made a wheezing sound, breathless from his laughter. 

"He be my motherfucking Capriborn laughsassin."

Instantly Skull sobered and wordlessly hissed at the approaching figures. 

It was Kurloz, accompanied by two of the trolls that were with the Empress, one who looked like a smaller and younger version of the Capricorn and the other was a Cancer-signed troll dressed in bright candy red just as the other two trolls were dressed in purple. 

"I renounced my sign and role sweeps ago Makara, and I am  _not_ yours." Skull growled out, focusing on Kurloz.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Laughsassin?" He asked warily, by human standards it didn't sound so serious, it actually sounded quite ridiculous and Skull knew that. 

Skull waved him off, "Old Subjugglating role, different from the standard brutes of the warrior side of the Subjugglators. We were a unit of a class that was identified as 'performer-assassin', though now that the wiggler Empress took over however I doubt she would continue the unit, just as I doubt she'll continue the violent subjugglators." He said, lips upturned in a grim smile. 

Kurloz huffed, "You're not that fucking right Cherep, wiggler Feferi be up and planning on 'reforming' my old Subjugglating ways. Though, not really be sure on how the motherfuck they'll be doing that but my descendant be having some ideas." 

Skull blinked before zooming in to the smaller Capricorn beside him that was awkwardly standing beside the Cancer and jolting when he sees Skull staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Holy fuck you actually have a living descendant that kicked your old ass." He blurted out with a mirthful grin, laughing as he sees Kurloz's eye twitch in annoyance at the reminder and laugh even more when the purpleblood actually  _sulked_. "Oh  _fucking hell_ , he looks exactly like you when you were still fresh out of the final molt!" He cackled, little transparent-purple tinted tears appearing in his eyes, he wiped them away as he continued to laugh. 

Makara Jr. blushed purple and awkwardly scratched at his cheek, "Yeah... I be motherfucking getting that as his descendant and all..." he coughed. 

The troll in candy red scowled at him, "And is that supposed to be fucking funny jackass?!" He asked, scowling darkly at him. 

"Karkat!" Makara Jr. gasped, remembering for a fact that Skull was  _The Malignant Executioner_ , the very same troll who took in the Signless and his main accomplices into Subjugglator custody.

Skull chuckled, shaking his head, "No, sorry, I just-- oh hell you're a mini-Signless." He blurted out, this time with a shocked look. 

Both younger trolls looked shocked as Kurloz grinned, "I motherfucking  _know_ right? Candy ass here looks so much like that heresy-mutant, can't believe the fuck's got a descendant as well."

Skull went back to looking uncomfortable, slightly blank-faced as well as slightly guilty as he shifted in place. It was a look everyone noticed as the ex-cursed troll gave 'Karkat' a somber look. 

"What, why the fuck are you looking at me like that shithead?" Karkat questioned apprehensively though he hid it with an angry front. 

Gamzee looked uncomfortable as he quietly informed Karkat though it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Karbro, the Malignant Executioner caught the Signless 'n his main allies and delivered them to Kurloz. He was the one who in all up felled the first rebellion and was the main instigator of the limeblood extinction, he was the one who spearheaded the genocide of the lime caste." 

Skull looked even more guilty as he shifted on the spot, looking away from Karkat who looked like Gamzee's words shook his entire world-view which was shattered.

He wasn't the only one though. 

"Subjugglators? Descendants? Signless, rebellion- _genocide?? Just what in the hell Skull!_ " Colonnello cried out as he and the other Arcobaleno looked at Skull who pointedly avoid looking at him as well, going as far as to take Yuni off his shoulders and not look at her as she looked at him wide wide eyes. 

Kurloz rose a brow, "You didn't tell your humans nothin' beloved?"  

Skull gave him a scathing look, "Shut up Kurloz." 

Reborn sighed in irritation, "I think it's best if we discussed from the start." 

Skull scrunched his nose before sighing, "Probably yeah."

As much as he would act and say that the Arcobaleno humans  _didn't_ grow on him...

It was pretty much a lie since they  _did_ grow on him and he, them.

Being stuck as a human infant with 6 others did that to you sometimes, besides, he did owe them an explanation, a long overdue explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as long as the other but I couldn't help it, the next one will be longer I promise and I kind of have something else on this Troll!Skull AU, different but the same. 
> 
> I really do like this AU. Maybe if I have the time I'll make it into a full out story in the future, don't know when though. 
> 
> More reactions and things next installment :]
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Trial in Session - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, instead of Alternia coming to Earth's door... 
> 
> Skull was brought to court for his past deeds? Vongola is dragged into it as well, watch everything go in chaos as Skull is convicted as a criminal by an alien species, one that Skull is very familiar with. 
> 
> Cherep Mortem AU
> 
> "The courtblock is in session! The court calls ex-Laughsassin criminal, Malignant Executioner aka, Cherep Mortem to the block."  
> "What in the _fuck_ Skull."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this AU is obviously kind of different from the Cherep Mortem AU. It's where the humans are brought to Alternia instead of Alternia bringing themselves to Earth's doorstep, here they're focusing on Skull, or well Cherep, and having him face the crimes he had left behind. 
> 
> Feferi is still the Empress, she still won against the Condescension and rose to the throne and troll society has changed. 
> 
> Let's see how the Arcobaleno react to Cherep's crimes and the revelation of it all while in alien court? ;} Also... how will they react to a certain something else as well?
> 
> Oh and by the way, the relationships in this are kind of different then in the original. Kurloz and Cherep did hook up but not just him ;]...
> 
> Also I was suppose to work on my other stories currently but right now I'm hitting the dreaded **Writer's Block** for them soo... Here's this instead! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had started out as a normal day. Skull had been in the Vongola Mansion months after young Sawada Tsunayoshi was declared as the official Decimo to the most powerful mafia group ever, months after the curse had been lifted and months after Skull contemplated leaving the Arcobaleno forever. 

It's not like he had hated the group, he found them at most an annoyance and at best an amusement. For all he had acted as a fool and as a human, it had been fun being part of a group that was so very interesting like the Arcobaleno. However... 

He felt like if he stayed any longer, something would happen and he would expose himself, not just to the humans but to another side that he was adamant to avoid for as long as he had. Though now that the curse was lifted, his life span had seemingly grown because even though it had froze when the curse had forcibly turned him into a human infant. 

Something that was unheard of, his caste was at the top for landdwelling longevity but when he had arrived at Earth, he had been just past his prime, just past 750 or so sweeps and way past the stage of his life where his descendant was supposed to take over either by right of conquest or the moment he died of other means and he had yet to face a formidable descendant that wanted his role who bested him and culled him the moment he lost, right of conquest, it was similar to the **_Fuchsia Challenge_** where the Empress is challenged by the upcoming Heiress and if the Heiress was strong enough, they would kill the current Empress and take over the throne. 

He wonders if Meenah was still the Empress, she had grown beautifully of course but her attitude and ego had grown so much he had been glad to leave her behind... As well as a certain other troll... 

He grimaced as he thought of Kurloz, he wonders if the other troll was still alive. Being only a sweep or two older than him, he probably was. He wouldn't be beaten in a right of conquest even in their age, he was made Grand Highblood for a reason, and if he had... Well, he was probably enjoying the after life living in the Dark Carnival of the old religion he had abandoned.  

He had become a _heretic_ , a _blasphemer_ , he had abandoned his religion and turned away from the Mirthful Messiahs, and if it weren't his already suicidal act of treason for leaving the fleet and the empire, his treachery of a fake death, that would have definitely had him culled. Beloved Laughsassin to the Grand Highblood or not, the knowledge of a purpleblood denying the Messiahs would shake the Cult and devoted followers would call for his blood. 

Who knows what Kurloz would have thought though, he had once been one of _the most_ devoted but he had noticed how the elder purpleblood stagnated after sweeps after  _sweeps_ of living, he had seen the slow blooming boredom so he didn't exactly know how his ex would react to that. 

Anyway, now that the young Vongola Decimo had broken the curse, Skull was confused and conflicted on what to do. With the Arcobaleno free, he was very much tempted to run away. He hadn't accounted on what to do after the whole 'joining the human mafia' thing. He couldn't stay, they'd notice his lack of aging eventually and something might even happen that would lead to his exposure.

It had been easier to be a human while cursed, his blood had turned red ( _such **BLASPHEMY** , whispers the small spark of religion still alive - such  **IRONY** , whispers the past in a familiar nasally and painful voice._) so he had no problem bleeding everywhere when Reborn and the others kicked him around to let out excess steam and anger at the start that turned into habit, no he wasn't angry, annoyed at worst, amused at best. He had suffered and inflicted  _worse_ when he had been in his prime as the Malignant Executioner. 

Remembering his time as the _Empire's Darkest Laughsassin_  brought... conflicting emotions. He had once took pride in his work, slaughtering on the fly and on orders, relentless and emotionless, a figure of  _power_ and  _fear_ among the _peasant_ _blooded_ _ **scu**_ \-- _no_ , he wasn't that person anymore. Never again, he had... changed. He truly did.

He had felt guilt, he felt compassion, he felt emotions that were very uncommon for his kind outside the standard quadrant feelings, he had gone past the shackles of his caste and became a new person entirely. It had been... exhilarating breaking free from the chain and leash Meenah had on him. 

At the start, he had been an eager, bloodthirsty thing. Following orders like the good  _pet_ he was, Meenah and Kurloz had loved it when he had murdered enemies and innocents of the empire. But then, it stagnated after some decades, a chore, a duty he was forced to continue unless he wanted to die, Meenah and Kurloz had changed. Meenah turning more and more greedy, a rightful tyrant and arrogance settling in her as she expanded, conquered, expanded and conquered kingdom after kingdom, planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy... Kurloz had been the same until he got  _bored_ , uncaring, though it had been slow. As for him? He was quicker to feel the boredom, then the stress, then the guilt, then the need to be  _free_. 

And then...  _it_ happened. 

The Rise of the Signless, The _Sufferer_. 

He opened his eyes and he truly began to feel guilt after he heard one of his preachings, Kankri had _truly_  opened his eyes, his ears and his heart, he and Meulin, and Porrim, and **_Mituna_**...

* * *

_"I..." He's kneeling against the shackled and injured figure. "I am the Empire's most devoted Laughsassin. It is my duty to..."_

_The figure strained but managed to put a shaking and careful red hand on his cheek, "...It's okay Cherep... I... forgive you." He disappears when the door opens._

_The figure is dragged to a stage underneath the two moons and he does_ **nothing** _._

* * *

And...

* * *

 _" **Why?!** " She wailed, clutching _his _leggings, eyes angry, betrayed and_ _olive red, she raises a clawed hand. He does nothing to stop her. She stops on her own and runs. He doesn't chase her._

_"...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

_In the end..._

* * *

_Her gaze is piercing and damning as she spots him in the shadows, she says nothing. He can't stay, he has his_ duties _, his_ orders _. He has to go off planet, he has... he has to go..._

_She says and does nothing as he slips away, unnoticed by the traders._

_"...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

_He_ was the one to put an end to it. 

* * *

 _" **Bastard!** I knew we shouldn't have trusted you from the beginning!" He snarls as he's dragged away, the others captured and his powers sealed away. "You _ **traitor** _, he_ trusted _you,_ they _trusted you!" He shouts, fighting against the restraints, "_ **I trusted you!** _" He screams before they take him away, betrayed bi-colored eyes alit with power and tears but unable to do anything._

_His heart is in pieces as he stays silent, a perfectly manicured hand curls on his shoulder, a husky but feminine voice breathes into his ear behind him._

_"Good job my little dark clownfish._ Very _good job_ _." The hand feels heavy even as it leaves his shoulder. He stays until dawn, feeling the pain of his skin burning in the sun._

_"...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

He left the planet permanently sweeps after that.

He left right after the whispers of another uprising were in the rumor mill, submerging himself deeply in another galaxy to avoid conflict on Alternia, managing to stay away from Alternia the entire time it ran. Convincing Mee... The  _Condesce_ , that Ku... that  _The Grand Highblood_ , could handle the attempted revolution on his own. 

He never finds out if Highblood managed to do it, he probably did, but the end game was a mystery to him as he used that opportunity enlist help from a few tech-savvy trolls he meets during his time off of the planet to create him a device that would help him blend in as he faked his death and flee to a different galaxy. 

A cowardly and selfish move you would say and he would agree but... he didn't care. Not anymore as he was  _desperate_ to escape the leash on his neck, tired yet still wanting to  _live_. 

Because unless he was killed from his position as Laughsassin by his descendant or another troll, he would never be free to do as he please. And though the thought was tempting,  _he wanted to live_. 

And thus, he faked his death and left the empire... 

Then he found Earth. 

It was a perfect place to hide, the build of a human was very similar to the build of a troll despite the size differences, inner organic composition as well as the more, personal and  _intimate_ parts. Humans were so weird with their single genital regions, belly buttons and the weird two buttons on their chests that he found out later to be somewhat similar to grubscars but not. 'Nipples'. 

Weird, but fascinating in the long run as he compared between the two species in every aspect he knew of as he tried to live among them. 

Essentially, after years he had got bored and missed the feeling of adrenaline and accidentally stumbled into stuntswork, becoming a stuntman on the fly and thus leading him accidentally stumbling to the human's 'Dark Mafia World' where things really went interesting for him for  _years_ to come. 

But now, that was over and the curse was broken and again... 

He didn't know what to do.

Should he stay? Or should he go?

"Lackey." 

Skull blinked and easily grinned, "Yeess Reborn-senpai?" He called out obnoxiously. 

Thinking can wait, he'll enjoy it while he can.

* * *

That night, he packs his things and readies his bike. 

" _Blorp_." Skull shushed the octopus as he secured the transportable tank to his motorcycle.  

"Shh Oodako, keep quiet." He says gently, pulling at the straps before nodding as he deems it secure enough, "Go back to sleep Oodako, we'll be on the road in no time." He assures the concerned animal, laying a hand against the glass, smiling when a tentacle mirrors his actions.

He secures his luggage, checking their straps as well before kicking the stand and guiding the vehicle out of the garage through the entrance and out into the open, he puts the stand back and closes the garage's entrance and sighs. 

He'd put in a lot of thought and decided in the end, leaving was the best action he could do. "Alright, time to go." He murmurs as he stands, he turns only to jolt in surprise at the sudden voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" 

Suddenly, there at the side of his bike was Reborn, casually leaning against it. 

' _Crap._ ' He's been too relaxed around the Arcobaleno, his time as a human has effected his senses! 

"Skull, care to tell us what you're doing up in the middle of the night?" He whirls as the garage door opens and out comes Colonnello and Lal with Verde behind them, he twitches before turning to a nearby tree and spots both Fon and Viper on the tree branches.

The ex-Cloud Arcobaleno eyed them warily, "I'd ask the same but admittedly it's obvious to what you guys are doing." He replied, too tired to act nervous, he just wants to  _leave_ before things went south. Though judging by the looks of the others, he's starting to regret leaving so soon. He could've waited a few days... but then again, leaving as soon as possible looked like a great idea. 

"What the hell are you doing Lackey." Reborn demanded more than asked, narrowing his deep dark eyes at him. 

Skull was glad that he wore his helmet most of the time, it hid his distaste and most of his emotions. Right now, he was tired and annoyed, "I'm going on a trip." He told them bluntly. "I'll be back in a while." 

Reborn snorted, "That's a lie and we all know it." He retorted with a harsh frown.

He has no idea how they even knew of his intent to lea- _Yuni_ , he paused. 

He looks around and sighs, of course Yuni would see him leaving and tell the others. 

Fon drops from the branch while Viper, as always, shows off their ability to fly. It often reminded him of the skilled rustbloods with strong psychic ability. 

It was a wonder that Dying Will Flames came in almost every color of the hemospectrum. 

Not to mention some of the flames perfectly fitted some of the caste. 

"Skull, why are you leaving." Fon asks quietly, out of all the humans, Fon was one of his favorite. Both Reborn and Fon often competed in his line of favorites, he liked Reborn's spunk and found his skill respectable and he felt the same with Fon though since Fon often left him alone or actually treated him better than Reborn he was winning. 

Skull gave him a sardonic smile, "It's for the better if I go." He insisted, underneath he could  _feel_ something over the horizon and it was raising his hackles in warning. He  _needed_ to leave. 

"Like hell you're leaving us Skull, just what the fuck is going on with you, kora?!" Colonnello asked angrily. 

Skull glanced at him, "I-!!" He instantly stilled as he  _felt_ something niggling in his head, he looked up towards the night sky with a hidden look of shock as he tensed up.

Instantly his fellow ex-Arcobaleno tensed as they saw their Cloud still, "Skull?" Verde called out cautiously as they gathered around him. He looked up to where the Cloud was looking at but saw nothing but the starry night sky. "Skull? What's wrong?"

"Run." Was all Skull said, " _Run_ \-- _fuck_." He cursed as suddenly, there was a bright red spotlight on all of them, coming from the sky.

" _What the fuck?!_ " Colonnello screamed as they were suddenly lifted into the air. 

"No!" Skull rages as he's off the ground, he reaches for his bike, Oodako's escaped his tank, "Oodako!" The octopus squeals as it launches itself into the air and attached itself to the closest person; which was Fon.

" _I can't use my Flames!_ "  
" _What's going on?!_ "  
" _Crap, hold on!_ " 

There was a sudden loud noise that  _grated_ their ears. A high-pitched tone that caused them to pass out mid-air as they were all dragged into the sky. 

From below, Tsuna and the rest of Vongola could only watch with disbelief as the strongest six, Yuni was by his side, were kidnapped...  _by aliens_. Hayato promptly passed out after a squealing session.

Yuni only smiled, "They'll be okay." Chirped the young girl before yawning and heading back inside.

* * *

Fon groaned as he and the others came to. 

" _Fuck_." Colonnello groaned, "What..?" He trailed off before jolting up, alerting the others as the sound of chains rattling and clanking together. They were all gathered in one cell, the walls, bars and floor of the cell a bright candy red but their chains were different colors.

" ** _THE HELL KORA?!_** " He screamed as he sees the shackles on his person. Cerulean tinted shackles, beside him, Lal observed her own teal shackles. 

"I can barely feel my flames." Viper informed them quietly, looking over their violet shackles and tugging at the chain that connected to the wall.

Reborn growled as he tugged at his yellow chains before tensing as he looked around, "Where's Skull?" 

They stood up to the best of their abilities, "Skull?" Fon called out, frowning at his dark red chains. "Skull, are you here!?" He said loudly. 

They heard a groan from nearby, Verde motioned to the wall he was nearest too. The cloud must be at an adjacent cell to them. 

"Skull, you alright?" Lal asked as the groaning quietened. 

"...I'm fine..." Was all Skull said, the sound of clanking and chains started, "Shit."

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of footsteps came.

Reborn signaled them to keep quiet as it approached. 

Their faces hardened as they waited, only to slip slightly as they saw their guard. 

It looked humanoid but had black skin, big orange horns that curled in a mock halo and when it turned to look at them it had orange sclera and unnatural blue eyes. It sneered at most of them but seemed to hesitate at Viper, though he turned back and went on, mumbling a language they couldn't understand. 

"Just what the fuck is going on." Colonnello whispered as they watched him go. 

Meanwhile in the next cell, Skull, now stripped away from his human disguise and his grey skin, orange horns, tinted orange sclera and purple eyes revealed to the whole universe, stared at the nervous blueblood that stopped before his cell. 

" _...The Malignant Executioner..._ " The blueblood whispered, looking slightly terrified but seemed to resolve himself and ignore him, continuing his way through the cells. 

Cherep could only groan in defeat as he slumped against the wall, feeling uncomfortable of the vast thick and strong iron chains, shackles and leather jacket wrapped around him. They even strapped some kind of device around his horns that blocked his chucklevoodoos!

This was going to go  _swell_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. 
> 
> I did this, this happened. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Skull's exposure at the eventual second part and for more... surprises ;]
> 
> Till next chapter!


	8. I wanna be SWE-E-ET~ (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when a lollipop fell from the air and smacked Tsuna in the face. 
> 
> After that, it all turned to **MaDNEss heHEhEhEHE~!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure CRACK  
> Juju Madness  
> The only thing linking this chapter to Homestuck is the Lollipop and Trickster Mode, nothing else.
> 
> Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

_Hello, my candy coated darling, it's your vanilla baby_  
_I've come to say I love you and I always have_

* * *

It started out as a normal enough day. 

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna."

" _HIEEEEE_."

It had been a year since Tsuna had been accepted as Vongola Decimo, since Tsuna broke the curse and became the official heir to Vongola. It had been a tough and chaotic year, with the Arcobaleno,  _Ex_ -Arcobaleno slowly growing back to their original ages and Tsuna dealing with the responsibilities as the heir to a criminal organization. One that he was converting back to it's original vigilante ways of course. 

"Still as Dame as ever." Reborn drawled as he watched his student, Tsuna would always be his student no matter the age, "You'd think after years you'd be able to wake up on your own." 

Reborn stood in a currently physically 13 year old body. Physically aging a year each month since the curse was broken. Nonetheless, just as he had been a baby, he was still as intimidating as ever with his sharp grin and dark eyes, the aura he exuded also helped in being taken seriously. He was the Ex-Arcobelano Sun, the World's Greatest Hitman. Of course he would be taken seriously no matter what size he was. 

"That's because you keep insisting on waking me up!" Tsuna barked back, warily eyeing his smocking bed courtesy of Leon!Bazooka. 

_Click_

"Is that _sass_ I'm hearing _Dame-Tsuna?_ " 

" _HIEE_." 

What a normal beginning for a crazy day, crazy even for  _them_. 

* * *

_I find it so amusing, I used to be confused and_  
_Afraid that you would never love me back_

* * *

"Good morning Tenth!"   
"Morning Tsuna!  
"Hn. Omnivore."  
"M-Morning, Bossu."  
"Tsu-nii, Lambo wants grape candy!"  
"EXTREME Morning little brother!"  
"Kufufu, morning Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Morning everyone." Tsuna smiled as he looked over his Guardians. All who have grown into their roles as his family quite well despite the rough beginning. Even Mukuro and Kyoya had grown a bit into it, even with all their fighting and sparring and  _property damage_. Tsuna stifled a sigh at the thought of property damage. 

So. Much.  _Paperwork._

"Hn. Omnivore, spar day." Kyoya told him the moment he finished breakfast, the brunette sighed, that was right. Today was the designated 'Spar day' that Kyoya forced on him, the Cloud Skylark wanted to spar against Tsuna but with Tsuna being busy lately, he assigned a day where Tsuna would spend most of his time with Kyoya, sparring.

"Oya? That time already? Mind if I joined in Tsunayoshi-kun? Kyo-chan?"

The Vongola Decimo didn't bother holding in the pained sigh as Mukuro baited Kyoya into another fight, he was now only concerned on how much he would have to pay to repair the dining room as expected, the fight escalated until nearly everyone of his guardians were dragged into the fight.

Of course he was dragged into it eventually as well since it  _was_ his unfortunate luck and life after all. 

* * *

_But now I see that we were always meant to be_  
_You and me forever planting lots of family trees_

* * *

Tsuna panted as finally,  _finally_ , they were taking a break from sparring. He'd first gone against Kyoya, then Mukuro who gleefully jumped into the fight along with Ryohei.

They were out in one of the training grounds that Vongola had, it had been a nice day outside so why waste it?

Anyway, after the brawl in the dining room-thankfully for once the damages were surprisingly not that high this time around- Kyoya dragged Tsuna away to spar, Mukuro trailing behind with a his usual mischievous and sly smile. Chrome wasn't with them since she was out to repair her trident, Ryohei had gone with them, eager to spar as well. Lambo was somewhere, probably demanding grape candy from the staff again. Takeshi was pestering Hayato who was doing his part of the paperwork, Tsuna was actually very glad the bomber was his right hand man because by  _god_ did Hayato help and do his job.

When he wasn't blowing shit up and adding to the paperwork anyway. 

Reborn and Colonello were observing and acting as referees between their spars. 

"Not bad Dame-Tsuna, you're still on your legs." Reborn mused as he looked at him, usually Tsuna would either be on his ass or his back from going against three of his heavy-hitting guardians. Kyoya, Mukuro and Ryohei were  _beasts_ in battle, though Ryohei was the weakest of the three even with his monstrous stamina and strength, something that Kyoya had in spades along with Mukuro though their powers varied and it wasn't clear on who was stronger between the two of them. 

There were times that Mukuro won-much to his smug and glee while Kyoya seethed- then there were times Kyoya won-much to his satisfaction and slight smug and Mukuro's annoyance- and then there were times they tied much to  _both_ their annoyance and seething. 

At any rate though, Tsuna was glad he could actually last a fight against the three of them now. Even if he usually didn't want to fight against them. 

"That was an EXTREME match as usual little brother!" Ryohei cheered through his breaths, actually knocked down to his back from an earlier blow to the stomach, already his Sun Flames were working to heal his bruises and he was sitting up with his signature wide grin. 

Tsuna gave him a weak smile, "Thanks Ryo-nii-san." At some point, he'd cave in to the boxer's demands to call him 'big brother' much to the other's joy. The Sun got up as soon as he was able to and began to heal Tsuna much to his thanks and relief. 

"Hn. Omnivore's improved." Kyoya smirked from where he stood, bruised, bloody and bleeding but standing tall, patiently awaiting the loudest herbivore's healing. Before he wouldn't bother but he had to admit that the other's healing prowess was useful, at least the herbivore learned to not be so loud when healing him. 

Mukuro just laughed his signature laugh as he leaned against his trident, in the same conditions as Kyoya. "Kyo-chan, not so much~" He purred mockingly, dodging the torrent of cloud flames aimed his way for the taunt. 

Seriously, between those two it was a tension that Tsuna couldn't really tell. 

Suddenly, Tsuna's Intuition tingled and he looked up questioningly, "Huh?" 

Something was falling from the sky. 

* * *

  _Counting out our children, half a zillion at least_  
_We'll name the boys for you and we will name the girls for me_

* * *

"Incoming!" 

Instantly everyone was on guard, the incoming falling object crashed into the ground in the middle of the training ground, kicking dust and breaking the ground from the impact. Kyoya and Ryohei had jumped back to gain distance from whatever fell, Mukuro pointing his trident at the possible threat with narrowed eyes. 

Tsuna stood up, freshly healed courtesy of Ryohei, Reborn and Colonello quickly behind him as he warily entered Dying Will Mode again. No need to go all out just yet, besides he had  _just_ finished sparring, he was quite exhausted already but still had enough to fight if he had to.

Tensely, they waited for the supposed 'attacker' to make a move or for the dust to settle so they could see just what dropped into their private training ground. 

When it did though, Tsuna faltered from his stance and stared in surprised and shock.

"A... Lollipop?" He questioned incredulously, standing up from his stance to stare at the sight before him.

It was a lollipop, a  _giant_ lollipop compared to the ones he's actually seen. The swirled candy head was just as big as his own head! It was colored green and red, idly Tsuna wondered what flavor those colors were, with a typical white stick which was stabbed into the hard charred ground of the training area. For a lollipop, a  _sucker_ something whispered faintly behind his mind, for a sucker it was surprisingly sturdy since it was somehow still intact despite impossibly falling from wherever it was from above. 

Before he knew it, Tsuna was walking towards the sucker. "Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn called out cautiously with narrowed eyes of suspicion. 

"It's fine! It's just, a lolli-it's just a sucker." Tsuna corrected himself as he took a closer look, "It seems harmless, feels harmless, isn't it actually pretty to look at?" He asked absentmindedly, despite his Intuition  _screaming_ at him, there was this, pleasant haze on his mind that had him focus on the sucker. It looked pretty, did it taste good?

_It probably did, yes..._

"Tsuna!" Reborn snapped, trying to get him to snap out of it. Tsuna didn't seem to listen, already picking up the sucker, prying it from the ground, "Get him away from that thing!" He ordered to the others. 

"HAI!/Hn!/Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun!" 

The three guardians tried to reach their Sky. 

"Just.. one... lick..." 

* * *

_Hello, the sour peach of my skin, the sweetest **poison icing**_  
_so tasty it could rot your **teeth and brain**_

* * *

_**B LAP** _

As if acting like a magnet, the sucker stuck to Tsuna's face. 

They all paused, something stopping them from continuing on. For a tense moment, it was as if nothing happened until...

_**POOOOOOOOOOOF** _

_Tsuna exploded in a pale orange and blue cloud._

" _TSUNA!_ "  

" _WHEEEEEEEEEEE~~!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

The figure that emerged from the explosion, it was both  _was_ and  _wasn't_ Tsuna. Tsuna's skin, which once had been a pale shade had turned into true caucasian in color, his eyes, oh god his  _eyes_ , were a bright orange as if in Hyper Dying Will mode but only the pupil was missing and there was a shine of utter  _insanity_ in them. His hair turned to a bright blue color, for some reason a bright orangeTaiyaki, the fish-shaped sweet cake from their home country, was nestled in his hair like a pin. On his face was a cartoony rose blush that paired uncomfortably with the widest, creepiest, sweetest smile they had ever seen.

His clothing had changed, a bright yellow sleeveless hoodie now donned his torso but showed his stomach, on his chest was a bright cherry red '27' and on his arms were striped orange and black elbow gloves that matched the orange and black thigh-high socks he suddenly sported. His pants turned into short blue shorts that finely shaped his ass. His shoes had become golden sneakers. 

"Tsuna?" 

* * *

_The chaotic consumption, the **diabetic gumption**_  
_To do a thing like make me **go insane**_

* * *

'Tsuna' giggled,  _giggled for fuck's sake_ , insanely, "Hi Reborn! Hiiiiiiiiiii~! Hey Reborn! Heeeeeeeeeeey~! Hehehehehehehehehehehe~~!!" He  _floated_ of the goddamn ground, twirling in the air and waving around the sucker. " I feel GREAT! Oh em kami-sama goodness do I feel AMAZING! It's like all my TROUBLES and STRESS have completely DISAPPEARED~!!!!!!!!!!!" He sang, rocking back and forth in the air, all the more disturbing them. 

"He's gone insane! That  _thing_ has complete control over his mind!" Mukuro said in shock, Hell eye aglow as he looked at his Sky. Suddenly Tsuna was in front of him. He jumped back in shock.

"That's not a very nice thing to say! Hey hey _Muku-chan_ , don't you wanna feel HAPPY~!?" Tsuna questioned with a wide maniacal grin, " _COME BE HAPPY WITH ME~!!!!!!!!!!!_ " With that, he swung the sucker at Mukuro, pouting when the Mist dodged. Suddenly Tsuna quickly flew up, dodging an incoming tonfa with bright laughter. " _Kyo-chan?_ That almost hit me silly! Oh, I know! You want to be happy too don't you? " He cooed, turning to the Skylark with a sweet smile. 

The Cloud Guardian couldn't do anything as suddenly Tsuna was  _in front of him with the **sucker-**_

_**B AM** _

Kyoya was sent flying back, batted away into the trees, crashing into quite a few of them. "!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hibari-san!" Ryohei called out in concern, about to run off to heal him again only to pause when Tsuna cackled insanely.

"Kyo-chan! Kyooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Come out! Come out and feel happy with me! Play with me!" He sang, twirling the sucker. 

From Kyoya's crash site, emerged a new Kyoya Hibari,  _who was even more terrifying now_. 

No longer was the Skylark dressed in his normal custom-made Namimori themed uniform, he was now dressed in a bright purple shirt with a white '18' on his chest, pants a bright indigo with yellow seams and around his shoulders was a golden jacket that resembled his usual jacket but in yellow with purple seams.

His hair turned a pale red, and on his head was a yellow bird-shaped sweet. His eyes were a bright purple with the same shine of insanity in them, his cheeks rosy and his face...  _smiling_. Kyoya Hibari, was  _smiling_ , **_sweetly_** , though he didn't show as much teeth as Tsuna, seeming to prefer a closed-mouth smile. " _Kyo-chan! Don't you feel so happy now~?_ " Tsuna crooned, appearing by his side, draping himself on his shoulder. 

To everyone's horror, Kyoya nodded, smile growing even wider, "Nn!" He sounded,  _hugging_ Tsuna, draping Tsuna's thighs over his shoulders and burying his face into Tsuna's exposed stomach. " WHEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Tsuna laughed, he and Kyoya spinning in the air. 

"Oh sweet god, kora." Colonello breathed as he stared at the monstrosity of the duo.

* * *

_And leave this plane of reality **completely**_  
_Float among the clouds of pink and blue cotton candy_

* * *

Tsuna suddenly beamed, stopping their mid-air twirls as he turned to them, a psychotically bright, wide smile on his face, "Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan hey! I have the GREATEST IDEA EVER~!" Kyoya looked up to him in akin of admiration and dazzling curiosity, "Nn?" Tsuna got off him, much to his obvious disappointment before he beamed as Tsuna pointed the damned lollipop sucker at their direction. 

" _Let's make everyone HAPPY like us~~~~~~~~~~~_ " Tsuna cooed, and for once, even the great Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, could feel an impending sense of doom and fear wash over him. 

" _Run._ " Reborn's barked order was instantly heeded, Mukuro and Ryohei scrambling to get out of the vicinity. Reborn and Colonello doing the same but it seemed that both Kyoya and Tsuna had locked on to them first.

"Dibs on Reborn!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna squealed, appearing before his tutor while Kyoya appeared before Colonello with a sharp sugary smile. "Colonello."

They both pounced, but the ex-Arcobaleno managed to dodge them. Then, they both ran like hell towards the mansion. "Aww, you wanna play tag first Reborn? Okay!" Tsuna chirped, taking a lick from the sucker and sharing a smile with Kyoya. 

" _Let's play tag._ " 

* * *

_Let's blast into space and race around like airplanes_  
_Spreading multicolored chem-trails, soda pop and **acid rain**_

* * *

Colonello had no idea what the fuck just happened. 

One moment, everything was fine and then the next...

" _Nello-nello-chan!_ " 

 _Holy shitwhattheeverlovingfuck_. 

Orange and Purple were suddenly in his vision, he skidded to a halt and backed away from the insane candy monster duo. "Come now, Nello-nello-chan, join us and be happy! We can do all sorts of stuff, we can even bring Lal with us and you two can love each other and marry and have a ZILLION babies!" Tsuna cheered, Kyoya nodding along his words. " _Everything is so happy with us, come on! Join us and everyone can love, marry and have babies too!_ " 

_Whatthefuckwashetalkingaboutkora-_

Kyoya bit him.

 _Wha_ - _ **POOOOOOOOOOOF**_

"WHOOHOOOOOOOOOOO~! I FEEL AMAZING, I DON'T KNOW WHY I DECLINED KORA!"

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed,  _damn he felt so **a l i v e.**_

Elsewhere, Reborn shivered, looking alarmed as suddenly there were  _three_ echoing, mad laughs that shook him to his core. 

Fuck.

" _Let's go find the others! I want Re-chan, and Haya-chan, and Take-chan, Muku-chan, and just, EVERYONE~!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

" _I want to find Lal-chan kora! And marry her and make a BAJILLION BABIES KORA~!!!!!!!!!!!_ " 

" _Mn~!_ "

* * *

_Feels so neat! Never wanna be myself again, I just wanna be **SW--E--ET!**_  
_Feels so fun! Never wanna come back **down...**_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 finished! 
> 
> Boy that was fun to write. Hahaha, more madness shall be prepared in the next installment of SWE-E-EET! 
> 
> Trickster Vongola, what a terrifying thought.


End file.
